Conociendo a un alpha
by usagihell34
Summary: Después de una relación fallida, Candice Alexandra White no tiene ninguna confianza que dar a los hombres. Pero no había contado con la determinación de Terrence Graham. Su resistencia va decayendo hasta que finalmente cede a su deseo, solo para descubrir que terry, aparte de ser atractivo y autoritario, es también un hombre lobo alfa.
1. Chapter 1

_**Conociendo a un alfa**_

 _ **Grrrrrrrrrr. Después de una relación fallida, Candice Alexandra White no tiene ninguna confianza que dar a los hombres. Pero no había contado con la determinación de Terrence Graham. Su resistencia va decayendo hasta que finalmente cede a su deseo, solo para descubrir que Logan, aparte de ser atractivo y autoritario, es también un hombre lobo alfa. Lleno de una necesidad primitiva por hacerla suya, Logan atrevidamente la reclama en cuerpo, mente y alma.**_

 _ **Confusa y haciendo frente a la declaración arrogante y aparentemente imposible de Terry, Candice se encuentra poniendo el máximo empeño en aceptar la realidad de su naturaleza y su fiera lujuria, en un esfuerzo para superar su pasado y aprender a confiar en el lobo.**_

 _ **Nota: los personajes de Candice no son mías y ni siquiera en mis raros sueños disfrútenla pequeña historia, este es un aviso para aquellos que son susceptibles a las relaciones entre adultos ( o sea hay sexo en la historia si lo lees se maduró para leerlo y la morbosidad y otras cosas aquí no son obra mía heeee bueno... mejor lean con discreción ) :?**_

 _ **Conociendo a un alfa**_

 _ **Cap1**_

— _ **He terminado con los hombres —declaró Candice**_

— _ **¿Eso significa que tu cita de anoche no funcionó? —preguntó su amiga Paty O´brien comprensivamente.**_

 _ **Candy y Paty eran socias de la Librería The home pony, además de ser casi como hermanas. Su íntima amistad se remontaba al momento en que se conocieron, en quinto curso.**_

 _ **El dodge ball, un conocido juego habitual entre el atemorizante grupo de niños de once años, terminó con la enemistad de dos de sus miembros. De esta manera había comenzado aquella amistad larga y duradera.**_

 _ **Tomando un descanso de su floreciente negocio, las mujeres se habían instalado en un reservado del mejor restaurante de la ciudad, el O'Neill. El lugar estaba abarrotado. Las camareras corrían de un lado para otro con los menús y la comida, entre un continuo flujo de clientes que menguaban y crecían con la habitual prisa de la hora del almuerzo.**_

— _ **Fue un desastre —contestó**_ _**Candy a la pregunta de Clare sobre su cita. Se retiró de la cara un mechón de su cabello rubio**_

— _ **Fuimos a tomar una pizza a Antonia, antes de ir a ver la película. Comió como un cerdo.**_

— _**¿Exactamente cómo de parecido a un cerdo? —preguntó Paty, de-teniendo el tenedor sobre una jugosa rebanada de tomate.**_

— _**¿Conoces a ese tipo de personas que pueden comer con los dedos, y, aun así, permanecer limpias? No es de ese grupo. Consiguió ponerse todo pringado de salsa y comida. ¡Fue de lo más vulgar! —aseguró Candy con un dramático estremecimiento.**_

 _ **Clare rió tolerante.**_

— _ **¿No crees que eres un poco remilgada?**_

— _ **¡Espera y escucha el resto! — exclamó Candy con el ceño fruncido**_

— _**Fuimos a ver el estreno de una película de fantasía. ¿Has oído hablar de esas películas basadas en cuentos infantiles? Bueno, pues colocó uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros. Le doy gracias a Dios, porque se lavó las manos antes de que saliéramos de Antonia. De cualquier manera, no paró de tamborilear los dedos sobre mi hombro. ¡Y no paró de hablar! Se pasó el tiempo haciendo estúpidos comentarios sobre sus acentos británicos e intentando imitarlos.**_

 _ **Candy estaba totalmente lanzada.**_

— _ **Entonces va y me dice, «deberías salir en la película». Desde luego, como una idiota voy y le pregunto por qué y me dice… «Eres tan guapa que pareces una fantasía». ¡Eewww! ¿No es la frase más poco convincente que has oído en tu vida?**_

— _ **Oh, no sé, creo que es algo muy dulce —contestó Paty con fingida sinceridad, agitando sus pestañas.**_

 _ **Candy fijó la vista en ella con gesto disgustado. La diversión chispeó en los ojos de Clare, provocando una pequeña chispa como respuesta, hasta que ambas comenzaron a reírse disimuladamente.**_

 _ **Paty cogió su vaso de agua.**_

— _ **¿Y qué le contestaste?**_

— _ **Le dije que era tonto y que me perdonase pero tenía que ir al baño para vomitar. —Ante la elevación de cejas de Clare confesó—: Bueno, no vomité, aunque tuve verdaderas ganas. —**_ _**Candy se recostó en su silla con un suspiro.**_

— _ **Después de la película me preguntó si quería parar en algún sitio para tomar el postre. Pero, ¿tenía ganas de volver a verle comer? De ninguna manera.**_

— _ **Entonces te llevó a casa… ¿Y? —la animó Clare.**_

— _ **Y me besó. Fue como besar a una trucha. ¡Yuck! … La mueca de aversión de, Candy hizo reír de nuevo a Clare**_

— _ **Paty, eres muy afortunada al tener a Brian.**_

— _ **Cariño, no tienes por qué decir eso. —Una mirada tierna apareció en sus ojos al pensar en su marido.**_

 _ **Cuando se conocieron en el colegio, Brian había elegido filología inglesa. Era alto, de pelo oscuro, y sus ojos parecía que siempre reflejaban una expresión serena, calmada. Era estudioso y tranquilo, no de una manera que le hiciera ser poco sociable, sino que reflejaba sosiego y masculina seguridad.**_

 _ **Después de casarse, tras la graduación, se trasladaron a la ciudad de Stear, Lakewood Illinois, chicago.**_

 _ **Candy era muy feliz por Paty y**_ _**Stear. Tenían la relación que había esperado para ella misma cuando se casó hacia cuatro años. Durante su periodo universitario había salido con algunos chicos, pero sin llegar a encontrar a nadie por el que sintiera verdadero apego, hasta que conoció a su ex marido al final de su último año de carrera. Tenía Candy un trabajo de media jornada en una oficina y él era un asesor informático contratado para mejorar el sistema de la empresa en la que ella trabajaba.**_

 _ **Pasaron algún que otro rato charlando durante las horas de oficina, mientras él trabajaba en las mejoras, y cuando un día la invitó a salir, ella aceptó encantada. Al principio le recordaba a su padre. Tenía un gran sentido del humor y una personalidad muy sociable. Disfrutaron del proverbial torbellino romántico y Candy se encontró arrastrada hacia él, por emociones que nunca había sentido. Después de un corto compromiso, y una boda que presenciaron la familia y un grupo de amigos, a los diez meses de haberle conocido, Candy se encontró en el papel de esposa.**_

 _ **Cualquier semejanza con su padre palideció y desapareció demasiado pronto. Con el tiempo, Candy averiguó que carecía de cualquier lealtad u honor.**_

 _ **Demasiado tarde descubrió su actitud egoísta y su ostensible indiferencia hacia los votos matrimoniales. Se reveló como una persona insegura y fanática. El sentido del humor que disfrutó al principio, se transformó en malvado y cruel.**_

 _ **Respecto al sexo en su relación, nunca había sido espectacular. Al principio se mostró impaciente y atento, y aunque el acto mismo pareciera siempre ir tan rápido que nunca llegó a alcanzar el orgasmo, se dijo a sí misma que era feliz porque le amaba.**_

 _ **Y le había amado profundamente, a pesar de sus defectos de personalidad. Por lo que quedó devastada cuando descubrió que, tras solo dos años de matrimonio, había tenido una aventura.**_

 _ **Al comprender que su matrimonio era una farsa, consiguió el divorcio. Necesitando un cambio, aceptó enseguida la proposición de Clare de trasladarse a Lakewood. Siempre habían hablado de abrir una librería, juntas y este pareció el momento perfecto. Candy se encontró iniciando una nueva vida en otra ciudad, con su mejor amiga como socia de un negocio.**_

 _ **Perdidas en sus pensamientos, Candy y Paty se despejaron de sus ensoñaciones y se rieron la una de la otra.**_

— _ **Bueno, está decidido —reiteró**_ _**Candy —. Mi juicio, en cuanto a hombres se refiere, es un desastre total. De ahora en adelante no me separo de mi vibrador. —Hizo una pausa meditabunda—. Aunque, para que lo sepas, hasta eso comienza a perder su atractivo. ¿Crees que es posible estar sobre-vibrada? Creo que la otra noche mi clítoris estaba adormecido.**_

 _ **Clare estalló en risas, tapándose la boca con la mano cuando los rostros de algunos comensales se giraron hacia ellas.**_

— _ **¡Dios,**_ _**Candy , no me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!**_

— _ **No te atrevas a decírselo a Brian —le exigió, con la cara sonrojada, mientras observaba a Clare secarse las lágrimas con una servilleta—. No sé qué me pasa. Quizá mi antiguo marido tuviera razón. Tal vez soy frígida.**_

— _ **Espera un minuto —comenzó Paty, haciendo una pausa cuando la camarera, que había traído la cuenta, les preguntó si querían postre. Después de contestar negativamente, prosiguió—: ¿Vas a sentarte ahí y decirme que vas a creer en un tipo al que has descrito diciendo que tiene diez centímetros de pene y un plazo límite de cinco minutos?**_

 _ **Candy frunció los labios mientras consideraba la pregunta.**_

— _ **Bueno… pensándolo mejor, no. Pero algo debe andar mal en mí —declaró—. Los tipos que pienso que son especiales, se vuelven ranas. Y nunca he sido capaz de llegar al orgasmo mientras practicaba el sexo con un hombre. No creo que pueda volver a tenerlo sin un vibrador.**_

 _ **Viendo la angustia de su amiga, Clare comentó quedamente.**_

— _**Candy, dulzura, ¿Con cuántos hombres has tenido sexo?**_

— _ **Ya conoces la respuesta —contestó**_ _**Candy, encontrando la sensata mirada de Paty**_

 _ **-Dos.**_

 _ **-Exacto; Un amante en el instituto; Un adolescente que no tenía ni idea sobre sexo. Y después un egoísta, un mujeriego del culo, que no se tomó el tiempo, y seguramente no tenía la habilidad necesaria, para satisfacer a su propia esposa. —Colocando su mano sobre,**_ _**Candy continuó—: Cariño, simplemente no has encontrado todavía al hombre indicado. Necesitas a alguien maduro y seguro de sí mismo. Alguien como, digamos… ¿Terrence Graham?**_

 _ **Los ojos de**_ _**Candy se dilataron mostrando gran temor.**_

— _ **Ah, no. No, no. Me asusta como el demonio —exclamó— Es tan grande, y hermoso y… y grande —repitió incapaz de expresarlo mejor—. Además, ya sabes que le rechacé cuando me invitó a cenar.**_

— _ **Sacudió la cabeza con decisión—. No me preguntará de nuevo.**_

— _ **Si no recuerdo mal, le dijiste que estabas ocupada, él contestó que quizás en otro momento y tú respondiste que de acuerdo. Esto, me parece a mí, era una invitación a que te volviera a preguntar —puntualizó Clare de manera triunfal.**_

— _ **Aun así, si me volviera a preguntar, seguiría contestándole que no —sostuvo**_ _**Candy.**_

— _ **Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué? —Preguntó Paty incrédula—. Si un hombre así me lo preguntara a mí, tendría que tomarme un minuto para recordar que soy una mujer felizmente casada.**_

 _ **Candy estudió la cuenta y calculó la propina. Buscando en su monede-ro, hizo una pausa.**_

— _ **Siento repetir ese estúpido dicho, pero hay algo peligroso en ese hombre.**_

— _**Candy, dulzura, permites que tu imaginación se desboque. —Paty estudió a su amiga pensativa—. Pudiera ser que ese «peligro» que sientes sea una simple amenaza a tu paz mental.**_

— _ **Y a mi corazón —refunfuño Candy resentida—.Terrence Graham no es el tipo de hombre que se larga y deja a una mujer con el corazón intacto.**_

— _ **¿Y quién te asegura que te dejará? —la desafió Paty.**_

— _ **No puedo esperar mantener el interés de un hombre como él —suspiró Candy.**_

 _ **Paty sacudió la cabeza negativamente.**_

— _ **Tienes la mala costumbre de infravalorarte. Y presupones mal comportamiento en alguien que ni siquiera conoces. Sal con él una vez y mira a ver que pasa. Y en lo referente a mantener su interés. —Extendió la mano y le dio un toque a la nariz de Candy —. ¿Por qué no le dejas ser el que juzgue eso?**_

 _ **Arrugando la nariz, Candy no dijo nada mientras ella y Paty salían del reservado para dirigirse de nuevo al trabajo, Sentado en un reservado paralelo al que Candy y Paty acababan de desocupar,**_

 _ **Terrence Graham se encontraba bebiendo su té helado, con aire pensativo.**_

— _ **Sí, Candy —murmuró—, ¿por qué no me dejas ser juez en ese tema?**_

 _ **Terry tenía treinta y tres años, y era un hombre grande. Alto, fuerte, musculoso. De cabello castaño, con una ondulación natural, le rozaba los hombros y reflejaba a veces mechas rojizas. Sus ojos, de un azul con pequeñas gotas en dorado, se encontraban en un hermoso y duro rostro. En estos momentos mostraban una relajada calma, pero esos mismos ojos, en situaciones de tensión, pasión o cólera, cambiaban a un reluciente y dorado ámbar.**_

 _ **Inhalando profundamente, los sentidos de Terry filtraron los diferentes olores que llenaban el restaurante, hasta encontrar el que buscaba. Candy.**_

 _ **Nunca llevaba perfume. Se deleitó con el olor natural, cálido y fresco de ella. Bajó las pestañas sobre unos ojos que comenzaron a brillar con una luz dorada. Una satisfecha sonrisa se mostró en los duros labios masculinos. Desde luego, ser hombre lobo tenía muchas ventajas. El acentuado sentido del olfato era una de ellas.**_

 _ **Terry no era un inexperto en cuanto a mujeres se trataba. Disfrutaba de ellas, se deleitaba con ellas donde y cuando surgían sus necesidades. La mayor parte de sus compañeras eran lupinas, solo unas pocas habían sido humanas, pero todas con la absoluta convicción de que su unión era temporal. Estuvo más que satisfecho de esa situación hasta que llegó Candy**_

 _ **Como conocía a Stear y a Paty personalmente, había oído de primera mano los entusiasmados proyectos de Clare con respecto a la librería que ella y su amiga Candy iban a abrir. El entusiasmo que había sentido ante la llegada de su amiga, y su deseo de que la apertura del nuevo negocio la ayudara a dar por finalizado un doloroso divorcio. Siendo un voraz lector, Logan le prometió estar allí para la gran inauguración.**_

 _ **Cuando el día señalado llegó, Terrence entró en la librería junto con el resto de impacientes clientes. Fueron recibidos por unas originales estante-rías repletas de libros, proveedores de maravillosos conocimientos y hospitalidad.**_

 _ **Varías rinconeras, mesas y sillas se hallaban situadas estratégicamente por toda la librería, para comodidad y placer de los clientes. El olor del café recién hecho flotaba en el aire.**_

 _ **Pero para terrence, una esencia de una naturaleza mucho más intrigante capturó su atención. A hembra. Una atrayente y sutil fragancia que le fascinó. Literalmente olfateó su olor hasta que le condujo a Candice Alexandra White.**_

 _ **Al verla, ciertas partes de su anatomía comenzaron a rebelarse. El lobo de su interior comenzó un bajo y retumbante gruñido, que rápidamente se convirtió en aullido, declarando su intención de reclamar a su compañera. Terrence tuvo que luchar para mantener a raya a su animal. Su compañera. No había ninguna posibilidad de poder confundir el delicioso e incitante aroma. Paty, al percatarse, de su presencia le hizo señas y realizó las presentaciones.**_

 _ **Aunque amistosa, Candy demostró cierta cautela, como si quisiera mantener las distancias. Consciente de su pasado, Terry refrenó su impaciencia, manteniendo una conversación impersonal, sin realizar ningún movimiento ostensible que la pudiera asustar o alarmar. Estaba determinado a darle tiempo para que se acostumbrase a él. Comprendía el valor y la virtud de la paciencia. Con esto en mente presentó sus excusas y las dejó, prometiéndose el placer de futuras visitas.**_

 _ **Ahora, mientras terminaba su almuerzo, Terry reflexionó sobre los interesantes temas que por casualidad había oído. ¿Era culpa suya, la particular agudeza de su audición?**_

 _ **Mientras que la descripción de su cita le había resultado divertida, su cuerpo se tensó por la rabia que sintió con la simple imagen de otro hombre tocando lo que consideraba suyo. Había llegado el momento de realizar su reclamación. Primero apartaría su miedo. Después la demostraría todo el placer que un compañero apropiado podía traerle.**_

 _ **El vibrador de Candice estaba a punto de jubilarse.**_

 _ **Cuando terrence regresó a casa, se encontró con algunos problemas que le esperaban.**_

— _ **¿Me estás escuchando, Terry?**_

 _ **Mirando distraídamente por la ventana, mientras el murmullo de la conversación continuaba por el altavoz del teléfono, se relajó en el cómodo y familiar ambiente de su despacho. La cálida brisa de mediados de agosto, agitaba las hojas de los arces que protegían la casa del sol que descargaba por las ventanas abiertas.**_

 _ **Las cortinas ondeaban sobre las paredes pintadas en crema, suavizan-do la oscura influencia de la madera de roble. Un largo y ancho sofá tapizado en un balsámico verde y con cierto tono dorado se asentaba perpendicular-mente a la chimenea. Enfrente, una mesita de café y el correspondiente par de sillas acolchadas a juego. El pesado escritorio de roble de Terry se encontraba en un rincón, presidiendo la habitación. Respaldada por una estantería baja repleta de libros, se encontraba su área de trabajo.**_

 _ **Enderezándose en su silla, se giró para afrontar el teléfono.**_

— _ **Estoy escuchando Albert, y realmente no veo el problema. La manada de Los Pinos Gemelos quiere una recompensa. Acepta esa deuda. Págala. Final de la historia.**_

— _ **Ese es el problema. Esta mañana recibí una llamada de esa puta beta de Los Pinos Gemelos, Melissa. No solo quieren la recompensa, quieren un espectáculo de sumisión de la manada de Torre de Hierro. Sobre todo del alfa de Torre de Hierro. —Un gruñido bajo retumbó al otro lado de la línea telefónica—. No expondré la garganta para Delancy, que es un sucio zorro metomentodo, un roba gallinas que se escuda en ser un alfa.**_

 _ **Albert Andrew era el mejor amigo de Terrence y el macho alfa de la manada de Torre de Hierro. Consiguió ese puesto gracias a su fuerza y sabiduría, cuando el padre de terrence decidió renunciar. Por suerte, Albert tenía gran inteligencia y paciencia, pero hasta él tenía sus límites.**_

 _ **Con un suspiro, terrence se pasó la mano por la frente, frotándosela en un intento de calmar el incipiente dolor de cabeza.**_

— _ **¿Conseguiste al ciervo?**_

— _ **Sí, lo hicimos anoche. De hecho, lo hicieron los mismos cachorros que cazaban en el territorio de Los Pinos Gemelos, después le mataron. Arch los castigó y frustró, dejándoles con los rabos entre las piernas.**_

 _ **Terrence pudo escuchar la diversión en la voz de Albert.**_

— _ **Necesitan aprender. Tu beta es bueno, y realizó el trabajo.**_

— _ **El bienestar de la manada es lo más importante. Archie lo sabe, igual que el resto de los adultos. La educación de los cachorros forma parte de ese bienestar. —Albert hizo una pausa—. Además, Archie no quiso perderse toda esa diversión.**_

 _ **Terrence se rió entre dientes.**_

— _ **Haz que les acompañe a Los Pinos Gemelos. Que ofrezcan al ciervo como disculpa y apropiada sumisión. Delancy se tendrá que conformar con eso.**_

 _ **El tono de Albert se volvió duro.**_

— _ **Comprende esto. Tampoco quiero que mi beta se humille. —Hubo una pausa y una imaginativa maldición crujió sobre la línea. —Lo siento, Terrence. Delancy me saca de mis casillas.**_

— _ **Siento lo mismo, Al. Me ocuparé de eso.**_

— _ **No te envidio el trabajo, amigo. Ser el enlace entre las manadas, con la obligación de tener que tratar con todos los tercos alfas, incluido yo mismo.**_

— _ **Los alfas se pasan el tiempo repartiendo o recibiendo patadas en los culos —replicó Logan con fingida severidad.**_

— _ **Oooh, tipo duro. Quizá sea hora de que tengamos otro asalto1.**_

— _ **Considerando el estado en el que quedamos después de nuestro último enfrentamiento, ¿no preferirías a cambio una ronda en Morgan? Trae a Archie cuando regrese de degradarse en la fiesta.**_

 _ **Morgan era el antro preferido para beber entre las manadas locales. También era distinguido por ser una zona libre, pues no se permitían ningún tipo de discusiones. Aparcabas tu ego fuera o conseguías que lo hiciera tu culo.**_

— _ **Ah, sí, seguro que para entonces necesita un trago —concordó Al—. Entonces hasta dentro de un par de horas, Terry. Ve tú primero, que luego iré yo.**_

— _ **De acuerdo.**_

 _ **Terrence se acercó para colgar.**_

— _ **Y ni si quiera has tenido que darme patadas en el culo —bromeó Al—. Tus habilidades están mejorando.**_

— _ **Evapórate —refunfuñó Logan, terminando la llamada entre las risas de Albert.**_

 _ **Diez minutos más tarde colgó tras hablar con el otro alfa.**_

— _ **Jodido engreído —refunfuñó.**_

 _ **Tener que finalizar la discusión con Delancy amenazándole con una nueva pelea, en vez de poder solucionar el problema de manera diplomática, le había dejado con un sabor amargo. De todos modos, pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Delancy se había echado atrás rápidamente. Este trabajo algunas veces tenía sus recompensas.**_

 _ **Aun siendo un igual o superior a otros alfas, en fuerza, astucia e inteligencia, Terrence no deseaba en absoluto regir ninguna manada. Su naturaleza demasiado independiente, tanto como su tendencia al aislamiento, hacían imposible el trato constante con la actividad de la manada. Fue una suerte, considerando que cuando su padre cedió su puesto hubiera tenido que luchar contra su mejor amigo por el liderazgo de la manada de Torre de Hierro. No era fácil adivinar cómo hubiera terminado un combate entre Terry y Albert.**_

 _ **Sus cualidades alfa eran lo que le hacía perfecto para ser el enlace entre manadas. Era especialista en solucionar problemas, un hombre con la suficiente capacidad diplomática y fuerza física como para mantener la paz entre las volátiles manadas. Habían pasado esos días en los que las discusiones se decidían mediante sangrientos combates o silencios. En estos tiempos más modernos, en los que el mundo parecía empequeñecer, y pasar desapercibidos resultaba más complicado, habían tenido que evolucionar y utilizar métodos menos llamativos. Después de todo, las inexplicables muertes y las heridas causadas por dientes y garras eran difíciles de ocultar. Y, aun cuando tenían una red de doctores formada por lupinos o gente de confianza, las murmuraciones podían llamar la atención.**_

 _ **Altamente respetado, y algunas veces temido, Terrence realizaba su trabajo con confianza, evitando el derramamiento de sangre y abiertas hostilidades. Entonces, ¿por qué tener que decirle a una humana obstinada que era su compañera le causaba una punzada de incomodidad?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: los personajes de Candy no son de esta chica loca jejejejeje, la historia contiene muchas palabras de lenguaje soez y vulgar para algunas personas, este fic es un terrific jejeje pero espero seguir escribiendo para ustedes es una historia fantástica (erotica-romantica) lee con madurez y solo no me avienten piedras jejeje nos leemos después**

 _ **Conociendo al alfa**_

 _ **Capítulo Dos**_

 **Cuando la campana de la puerta sonó, señalando la llegada de otro cliente, Candice echó un vistazo al otro lado de la estantería de libros que estaba rellenado y rápidamente se echó para atrás. Su corazón dio un leve salto y su estómago comenzó a tener retortijones.**

 **Terrence Graham, metro noventa de pura perfección masculina —cada uno de estos centímetros deletreando la palabra problema. Había resultado ser un invitado bastante frecuente desde la inauguración de la librería. Durante semanas sintió el peso tácito de su interés, hasta que finalmente la había invitado a salir. Alegó cortésmente que estaba ocupada, guardándose para sí misma el pánico que sintió ante la simple idea de tener una cita con él.**

 **La verdad era, y lamentaba tener que admitirlo incluso para ella, que aun así lo encontraba intrigante. Desde su divorcio había tenido alguna que otra cita, pero solo con aquellos hombres que tenían muy pocas posibilidades de tocar su corazón. Logan no estaba para nada cerca en esa categoría y, a pesar de la atracción que sentía, el miedo era mucho mayor.**

— **Buenas tardes, Patricia. —La suave y profunda voz derritió a Candice, haciendo que pequeños temblores recorrieran su espalda—. He venido a recoger el último libro de Clancy que guardaste para mí.**

— **Eso está bien, Terry.**

 **La voz de Paty sonó amortiguada cuando se agachó detrás del mostrador para tomar el libro.**

— **Está aquí mismito.**

 **La librería estaba impoluta, como siempre. Las estanterías recorrían el centro de la tienda, los laterales y la parte trasera. Todo limpio, ordenado y clasificado según el tema. Los rincones eran pequeñas y acogedoras salas que invitaban a haraganear. Un cliente tardío hojeaba los libros, recorriendo tranquilamente el lugar.**

— **¿Esta Candice por aquí? —preguntó cortésmente.**

 **Pronunciando un juramento silencioso, Candy se metió el puño en la boca y le mordió. Con fuerza.**

 **Paty pareció intentar mentir por ella, pero Candy sabía que no sería capaz de mentirle a Logan, cuando este la mirara fijamente con esos ojos dorados.**

— **Yo… um.**

 **Candice arrugo la nariz con malestar ante la incapacidad de su amiga para formar una frase coherente.**

— **Estoy aquí —dijo Candice, yendo al rescate de Paty. Fue hasta el mostrador, enviando a Clare una mirada dura.**

 **Clare encogió los hombros impotente.**

— **Bueno yo… ahora tengo que comprobar algo.**

 **Una sonrisa divertida se formó en los maravillosamente esculpidos labios de Terrence. Candice dio un suspiro interior de apreciación.**

— **Sé por qué estás aquí. —Decidió continuar a la ofensiva—. Y la respuesta es no. Tengo un gusto espantoso con los hombres. Si digo sí, resultará ser uno de los desastres mayores que hayamos cometido, por lo que voy ahorrarnos muchos problemas y vergüenza evitándolo.**

 **Logan lucho por impedir que su agradable sonrisa se convirtiera en una son-risa de primera clase. «Señor, es tan adorable», pensó. En voz alta dijo:**

— **¿No crees que eso es bastante arbitrario?**

— **¿Por qué? —preguntó Candice a la defensiva.**

— **Esa decisión nos afecta a los dos y yo no he votado —contestó**

 **Terry, con un tono de suave censura.**

 **Candice permaneció de pie, confundida durante un momento.**

— **Pero esta es mi decisión —indicó ella razonablemente. Esperando desalentar a Terry, empezó a improvisar—. Además, descubrí que salí del Armario, que soy lesbiana.**

 **Un resoplido apagado de risa vino desde las estanterías traseras. La propia diversión de Terrence amenazaba con salir. Controlándola estrictamente, dijo suavemente.**

— **Ah ¿Tienes una amante en estos momentos?**

— **Sí. —Candice se rompió la cabeza desesperadamente buscando un nombre—. Paty**

 **Se escucho un «¡Oye!» de protesta emitido desde las estanterías.**

— **Esto debe de haber sido un duro golpe para Stear.**

— **A él le gusta —Candice siguió inventándose todo descaradamente—. Hacemos tríos. —Las cejas de Terrence se alzaron y sus ojos la miraron incrédulos, por lo que ella comenzó a meter el freno—. Es genial. La verdad es una experiencia muuuy esclarecedora. Tu deberías… oh, infiernos. ¿Dónde te perdí? Logan la miro solemnemente, con un destello de diversión en sus ojos.**

— **Si tú me hubieras dicho, supongamos, que Susana Whitley era tu amante, me lo podría haber creído. Pero con Paty no me lo trago. Estoy seguro de que ella estaría de acuerdo conmigo.**

— **Ella lo está.**

 **Esa respuesta se escuchó entre las estanterías.**

 **Tratando de cambiar de conversación, Candice exclamó:**

— **¿Susana Whitley es lesbiana? No tenía ni idea.**

 **En vista de que ni con esas, Candy suspiró pesarosa. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Terrence y su cuerpo comenzó a alterarse y arder con tal intensidad que casi vio como se prendía fuego en el sitio. Se mordió el labio mientras miraba la firme determinación que había en sus ojos.**

 **Terrence tendió su mano.**

— **Ven conmigo.**

 **Dando un paso hacia atrás, Candice sacudió su cabeza y señaló el reloj de la pared.**

— **Todavía falta una hora para cerrar.**

 **La mordedura del labio y el nudo en su estómago alcanzaron proporciones gigantescas.**

— **Estoy seguro de que Patricia no se opondrá a quedarse esa hora y cerrar sola.**

— **indicó Logan a Paty que estaba detrás de Candice.**

— **No tengo ningún problema —estuvo de acuerdo Paty agradablemente.**

— **¡Patricia Cronwell! —exclamó Candice.**

— **Se lo debo por eso del trío con lesbianas —sonrió con satisfacción Paty, dándole el bolso a Candice.**

— **Ven Candice.**

 **Terrence tomó la suave mano de Candy, la guió gentilmente fuera de la librería y la llevo calle abajo hacia la cafetería.**

 **Candice se deslizó por el asiento de vinilo de la sección que había indicado Terrence. El olor del café y pastel de manzana recién horneado impregnaba el aire. Le miro silenciosamente, descansando sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa, mientras él tomaba asiento enfrente. Al instante vino una camarera a tomar nota, mirando de manera muy evidente a terrence.**

 **«Bah —los labios de Candice se contrajeron malhumorados—. Probablemente le pasa esto todo el tiempo —pensó, mientras hacía su pedido»**

 **Cuando envió a la camarera a por el café, la mirada de Terrence se volcó en Candice.**

— **Estás frunciendo el ceño—observó él.**

— **¿Qué?.**

 **Su respuesta irritada hizo que se crearan en él pequeñas arrugas de diversión, alterando sus rasgos. Extendiendo la mano, colocó su índice entre las cejas de ella.**

— **Aquí mismito.**

 **Su toque inesperado, y el calor que sintió por ello, hicieron que un temblor se deslizara hacia abajo por su espalda.**

— **No hagas eso —dijo Candice retrocediendo.**

 **Con la misma velocidad que un relámpago terrence capturó una de las manos que todavía descansaban en la mesa.**

— **No tengas miedo, Candice. Nunca te haría daño.**

 **El aliento de Candice se quedó atascado en los pulmones, cuando momentáneamente quedó atontada por sus palabras. ¿Cómo sabía que tenía miedo? Su estómago le dio vueltas, tembloroso. Por suerte, la camarera volvió con el café de terrence, dándole así la posibilidad de reponerse. Forzó una sonrisa casual e hizo que su mano permaneciera inmóvil bajo la de él.**

— **¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo miedo de ti, terrence?**

— **¿Intuición varonil? —increpó Terry, antes de tomar un sorbo de su café. Le costó no decirle la verdad. Como cuando cazaba una presa, podía sentir su in-quietud, oler su miedo.**

— **No creo haber oído que los hombres tengan esa intuición —contestó candy algo cáustica.**

— **¿Acaso piensas que solo las mujeres tienen esa capacidad? —preguntó Terry examinando la mano que tenía sujeta. Sus dedos eran largos, delgados y sin adornos, con unas uñas pulcras y cortas. Su otra mano se unió a la primera y comenzó a explorar suavemente los contornos de la apresada. Colocó una mano bajo la suya mientras los dedos de la otra se deslizaban sensualmente sobre su palma.**

 **Cuando sintió que las puntas de los dedos Terry se deslizaban sobre su palma, Candy apretó convulsivamente sus muslos. Esa simple caricia pareció conectarse directamente con su centro. Sintió la urgente necesidad de tocarse el vientre, mientras una ligera humedad se formaba entre sus apretados muslos. Sus pezones se pusieron tensos y un temblor involuntario se deslizó por toda la longitud de su espalda. Emitió un gemido estrangulado.**

— **Para.**

 **Terrence miro hacia arriba. Sus ojos, de un dorados oscuro, capturaron los ojos grises abiertos con aprehensión y, sí, también excitación. La rica y embriagadora fragancia a pasión que desprendía inundó sus sentidos. Las puntas endurecidas de sus pezones se apretaban coquetamente contra su ligera blusa de verano y casi gimió al pensar en succionarlos. Su excitación involuntaria causó el engrosamiento en la ingle de terry. Luchó para conservar el control de su entrepierna.**

— **Cenaras conmigo mañana.**

 **No fue una pregunta, sino más bien una declaración, cosa que ofendió a Candice.**

— **No.**

 **Ella tiró de su mano capturada. ¿Fue su imaginación o el juego de los rayos del sol que pasaban por las ventanas hicieron que sus ojos parecieran brillar?**

 **Con un supremo esfuerzo de voluntad, se mantuvo impasible, aun cuando terry todavía retenía su mano a la espera, estudiándola atentamente. Cavilando, sabía lo que él veía. Su largo pelo rubio , que le llegaba casi a la cintura, grandes ojos verdes, enmarcados por delgadas cejas, arqueadas. Labios llenos, una nariz recta y pómulos bien marcados. Rasgos clásicos que se moldeaban en una cara ovalada.**

 **Repentinamente una imagen sin invitación llenó su mente. Su pelo se enredaba salvajemente sobre una almohada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de calor y necesidad. Sus labios semiabiertos, hinchados por los besos de él, gemidos y súplicas rasgadas saliendo de su garganta mientras su cuerpo se movía sobre ella, tocándola, llenándola. Sus cuerpos juntos retorciéndose ante el calor tórrido que habían creado.**

 **Candy sintió calor en sus mejillas bajo su escrutinio, agradecida que él no pudiera leer los pensamientos generados por su imaginación desmedida. De todos modos, debió presentir algo. Candy se mordió el labio ante un destello especulativo de sus ojos.**

— **Te recogeré a las siete —declaró, su tono no toleraba ninguna réplica. Terrence no estaba dispuesto a dejarla retroceder. No esta vez. Ya no esperaría más. El lobo exigía a su compañera.**

— **¿Siempre eres tan dominante? —inquirió ella, la irritación eclipsó su in-quietud.**

— **Solo cuando veo algo que quiero —volvió a decir rotundamente.**

— **Comienzas a molestarme, Terrece.**

 **Candy sintió ganas de retorcerse bajo su intenso escrutinio, pero juró no darle la satisfacción de verla acobardada.**

 **Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios.**

— **Bueno. Si estás enojada no tendrás tiempo de tener miedo. ¡Señor que estás en los cielos!, las imágenes pasaron otra vez por su cabeza ante su mirada dura, decidida. Haciendo que su imaginación nuevamente tomara el control. Imágenes de un Terry medio desnudo con ropa de pirata, listo para el pillaje de su propio y tembloroso cuerpo, la abrumó. Seguramente podría sentir el temblor de sus cimientos, pensó ella irreverentemente.**

 **Candy sintió como una reacia sonrisa tiraba de sus propios labios. Su loca fantasía de un pirata había aflojado sus tensos nervios.**

— **Vale, solo que no esperes demasiado.**

— **Esperaré solo lo que estés dispuesta a dar —aseguró Terry, su expresión inocente declaraba que era una solemne mentira. Por supuesto, tenía la intención de ayudarla a desear dar bastante. No solo por su propio placer, sino que era su deber como su futuro compañero.**

 **Ella le observó recelosa.**

— **¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no debería encontrar estas palabras consoladoras? O soy yo. ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?**

— **¿Eres siempre tan desconfiada o es solo conmigo?**

 **La curiosidad y la consternación apremiaban en esta pregunta.**

 **Candy reflexionó mirando a Terrence, mientras este esperaba paciente. Sentada allí con él, había descubierto cuánto quería en realidad llegar a conocerle. Estaba cansada de esta soledad auto impuesta, y se sentía renovada de una manera que nunca había sentido con nadie más. El deseo llenó su corazón.**

— **Lo siento, Terry. —Sintió la leve picadura de las lágrimas, giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana que había en la cafetería—. Las proezas de mi ex-marido más o menos agotaron mi confianza. No eres tú. —Se sintió agitada con el mero pensamiento de su ex-marido. Y también sintió cólera por ella misma, por lo fácil que se le habían formado las lágrimas de lastima. Lamentó tener miedo. Se odiaba por su incapacidad de tener confianza. Esta era la herencia que había recibido por ser lo bastante tonta como para amar.**

 **Terry extendió la mano, tomando su barbilla en ella, la giró para que le mirara. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de entendimiento.**

— **Está bien, cariño. Antes de que te des cuenta, sabrás que no debes tener dudas y confiaras en mí. Te lo prometo, Candy. Escuchar sus suaves palabras, junto con la convicción con que las decía, la llenó de una conmovedora esperanza.**

— **Me gustaría tanto, Terry—murmuró.**

 **Utilizó palabras que él esperó aliviaran su estado de ánimo, que llenaran de luz sus ojos, así como crearan una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.**

— **Pasará, amor. Confía en mí.**

 **Primero una sesgada sonrisa y luego una pequeña sonrisita rompió sus labios, separándolos.**

— **Si tú lo dices.**

 **Sería tan maravilloso que dijera la verdad. Apenas se atrevía a tener esperanza, y con todo ese atractivo tan seductor que él poseía, casi dejó que su imaginación volara a lo que sería a una vida compartida con este hombre.**

— **¿No me lo discutes? —Los ojos de Terry se abrieron sorprendidos—. Es un progreso, deja que te acompañe hasta el coche.**

 **Ella frunció los labios y arrugó la nariz.**

— **No soy tan mala, ¿verdad? —preguntó Candy.**

 **Terry arqueó una ceja en su dirección.**

 **»Esta bien. Lo soy —confesó.**

 **Una sonrisa compartida los unió.**

 **Mordiéndose el labio, Candy se sintió por primera vez tímida y feliz por la esperanza que la embargaba.**

 **Salieron del reservado y Candy esperó mientras él cogía su cartera para pagar la factura. Tomando su mano de nuevo, la condujo por la acera hasta la parte trasera de la librería. Sonrió ante la sensación que le proporcionaba tener su mano cogida por la de él. Sintiéndose de nuevo como una cría, mientras iba de la mano con su novio. Mirando los expositores de las tiendas por la que pasaban, de repente se puso seria. Terry ciertamente no era ningún muchacho. Candy era de por sí alta, con un metro ochenta. El tamaño de Logan le hizo tener la sensación de ser casi menuda. La verdad, una novedad para ella. Aunque no estaba gorda, siempre había sentido que tenía que perder algunos kilitos. En algunos momentos desastrosos, había comparado su figura con la de Marilyn Monroe en la película Con faldas y a lo loco, directamente antes de que él hubiera tratado de tomar un pecho.**

 **A pesar del agarrón, le gustó la comparación. No había ninguna duda de que Marilyn Monroe era caliente. A algunos hombres les gustaba que sus mujeres tuvieran curvas exuberantes, llenas. Por lo visto Terry era uno de ellos.**

 **También le gustó la actitud enérgica de Terry cuando tomó la cuenta para pagar. Su confianza brillaba como un faro, atrayéndola. Y su forma de ser era natural —y a cada oportunidad la tocaba, dándole la sensación de ser protegida y deseada. Era una sensación que encontraba cada vez más agradable.**

 **Los ojos de Terry se sintieron atraídos por los elegantes movimientos de su compañera. «Gracias a Dios que ella no se esforzaba por ser uno de esos clones de muchachas súper escuálidas que tantas mujeres trataban de emular», pensó con gratitud. Ciertas partes del cuerpo eran claves; notó que el contoneo y el movimiento sutil lograban que su libido acelerara al máximo su motor. La imagen de montar este cuerpo voluptuoso y curvilíneo, siendo amortiguado por esa carne ah tan dulce y generosa, hacia que su sangre pasara a cien por hora por sus venas y se reuniera en su ingle, creando un aumento muy sensible en sus vaqueros.**

 **La anticipación constreñía su cuerpo, pero se puso serio cuando recordó la expresión triste en sus ojos y el brillo de las lágrimas que había tratado de esconder. Había ocultado la rabia que sintió por el otro hombre que debería haber cuidado de ella. Sus entrañas ardieron al pensar en su dolor. Tomando la determinación de eliminar su miedo y llenarla de alegría. Su compañera sería feliz. No aceptaría lo contrario.**

 **Pasaron por la librería, que ya esta estaba cerrada, caminando por el corto callejón situado entre ella y la tienda de regalos de al lado. Su coche estaba aparcado en una pequeña zona detrás de las tiendas. El calor brilló sobre el asfalto, como un horno de sol de a media tarde.**

 **Candice buscó sus llaves dentro de su bolso y abrió la puerta. Se dio la vuelta hacia Terry para decirle adiós, solo para descubrir que había perdido toda su atención. Estaba quieto y alerta, con la cabeza ligeramente levantada, Candice casi podría decir que estaba olfateando el aire.**

 **No sabiendo que pensar de esto, le miró, inconsciente de que Logan había olido a un hombre lobo que le era desconocido. Primitivamente, cuando el macho de una especie se sentía con derecho sobre una hembra y la sentía amenazada, respondía demostrando su propiedad. El lobo que había en Terry era también una criatura de instintos.**

 **Inconsciente del efecto que tenía sobre él, Candy era también in-consciente de que estaba a punto de ser reclamada.**

 **Ella miró alrededor, contemplando la parte de los edificios circundantes, sin ver nada.**

— **Terry, ¿qué… ? —comenzó, y se encontró arrastrada hacia sus brazos.**

 **Atrapada desprevenida, no tuvo tiempo para pronunciar ni una protesta cuando los labios de Logan cayeron sellando los suyos. Después de su sorpresa inicial, que rápidamente se transformó en placer y luego en una creciente excitación, se derritió en el calor de su abrazo, sintiendo que su centro se volvía líquido ante la necesidad, así como su erección que se apretaba punzante e insistentemente contra su estómago. A la humedad que se había formado antes se le unió la de esos momentos, mojando sus bragas.**

 **Terry era tan estable como un viejo roble en una tormenta tumultuosa y ella por instinto se agarró a él, con miedo a dejarse ir. Su mente, la que le quedaba, giró en círculos formados por el deseo inflamado. Por propia voluntad, su cuerpo tomó el control, ofreciéndose gustoso para que Terry le explorara. Todas sus dudas y miedos fueron reducidos a ceniza ante las caricias imperiosas de su carne temblorosa.**

 **Inundada por las sensaciones. La percepción de los músculos acordonados que había bajo sus manos, del olor caliente, almizcleño del macho mientras se excitaba y la aprensión del duro hierro de su erección cuando este casi la tiró contra su vientre, la condujo hacia el orgasmo. Cuando su mano tomó posesión de su pecho, y masajeó suavemente la tierna carne, al instante su vagina se convulsionó con fuerza. Candy gimió, presionándose urgentemente contra él.**

 **En su cabeza resonó un gruñido satisfecho emitido por Terry, cuando la inclinó sobre sí mismo. Por la fricción creciente y la presión entre ellos, sintió que su verga se endurecía aun más contra su cuerpo. Candice tembló cuando la otra mano de Terry vagó bajando hasta la plena redondez de su nalga, tirando para unirlos aún más, amasando la carne firme a fondo. Su boca se abrió sobre la suya, su lengua encontró la entrada. Ella se la concedió con un gemido ahogado, aceptando la aterciopelada textura mientras la acariciaba cruelmente.**

 **Un mareo la sobrevino cuando él devastó su boca, su lengua lamía y se enredaba con la suya. Su sabor era irresistible, adictivo. El aroma acre, dulce, almizcleño de su sexo se elevó en el perfume de la calle.**

 **La sensación de los dedos de Terry cuando estos encontraron y rodearon su hinchado pezón fue electrificante. Su gemido de excitación envió un temblor de anticipación a través de Candy Ella se meció contra él con una necesidad irreflexiva.**

 **Otro gemido salió de la garganta de Terry, éste teñido con pesar cuando luchó por separarse de ella. Candice gimió en protesta cuando él, lentamente, se fue echando hacia atrás, colocando pequeños e insistentes besos en sus labios hinchados.**

— **Mírame, cariño —pidió Terry suavemente.**

 **Él quiso aullar de necesidad, pero su suerte era pasajera, debía cesar su reclamación. Su miembro no era un campista feliz, tomando vida propia, se movía nervioso por la agitación despertada, solo para serle negado el premio.**

 **Los ojos de Candy se abrieron. Ligeramente vidriosos, sus iris se habían oscurecido a un Verde azulado tempestuoso. Su respiración acelerada comenzó a estabilizarse cuando se concentró en la de Terry. Un rubor atractivo coloreó sus mejillas cuando la cordura volvió.**

— **¿Vale por ahora? —Él sonrió, tiernamente acaricio el rubor acalorado de su mejilla.**

— **B-bien. —Ella se aclaró la garganta ante el sonido inestable de su voz—. Estoy bien. —Parecía algo inestable y desorientada, como si hubiera estado durmiendo y de repente, de manera brusca, la hubieran despertado.**

 **Terry abrió la puerta de su coche y la ayudó a introducirse. Con cierta incomodidad se agachó.**

— **¿Tienes un bolígrafo y papel para escribir? —la preguntó.**

 **Hurgando en su bolso, sacó un bolígrafo y una pequeña libreta que utilizaba habitualmente para hacer las listas de la compra. Candice luchó por aclarar su cabeza mientras miraba a Terry garabatear algo, notando distraídamente que era zurdo. También notó claramente el duro bulto de sus vaqueros, que era lo que la había presionado recientemente. Su sexo húmedo y ansioso, de nuevo, protestó por la ausencia que deseaba. Sobre todo cuando lo que deseaba estaba… prácticamente allí.**

 **Su erección firme, masculina, la llamaba y le decía: Mírame, tócame. Ella la imaginó al descubierto, con ese pequeño ojo en la punta guiñando con lasciva invitación. Sus dientes se hundieron en su labio inferior otra vez, esta vez con agitación. Desconcertada por caer en una fantasía extravagante, rápidamente devolvió la mirada a sus manos. El daño, sin embargo, estaba hecho. La combinación de las recientes sensaciones táctiles y la confirmación visual de sus grandes atributos, se enfrentaron e intentó no retorcerse en el asiento.**

 **Consciente de su examen, orgulloso por mostrarle el efecto que ella tenía sobre él y complacido al saber como estaba afectada ella, Terry le devolvió el bolígrafo y libreta.**

— **Aquí está mi teléfono móvil. Llámame cuando llegues a casa.**

— **¿Por qué? —preguntó ella ácidamente.**

— **Quiero saber que has llegado —contestó Terrence, y al ver la luz batalladora de sus ojos, se inclinó y la estampó un beso firme en los labios. Su propio nivel de frustración era alto, pero estaba determinado a salirse con la suya, nada más—. No me discutas, Candy. Llámame.**

 **Todavía sacudida por la pasión que se había elevado tan fácilmente por su toque, Candy decidió que la retirada era la mejor estrategia.**

— **Vale, te llamaré —prometió haciendo un mohín.**

— **Conduce con cuidado, cielo.**

 **Terry pasó un dedo a lo largo de su mejilla y se puso de pie. Cerrando su puerta, retrocedió y observó como daba marcha atrás, giraba a la izquierda y desaparecía calle abajo.**

 **Terry dejó salir un suspiro apenado. Lógicamente sabía que había hecho lo correcto al dejarla marchar. Todavía le debía una explicación, sin contar con el hecho de que no sabía que era su compañera. La excitación que la había poseído habría permitido que avanzara, pero cuando sus cabezas se despejaran, sabía que toda la confianza que se hubiera ganado hasta ahora, habría desaparecido de manera irreversible.**

 **Su sonrisa fue algo atormentada cuando recordó la expresión en su cara. Si le ansiara tanto como le ocurría a él, iban a tener una noche bastante agitada. Dejó que sus ojos, de nuevo, vagaran por el área. El mortecino olor de un hombre lobo se mecía con la brisa. A pesar de la frustración de detenerse en lo que podría haber sido una actividad aún más agradable, la satisfacción llenaba su ser. Su reclamación de Candy había comenzado y pensaba que, por su reacción, estaba más que receptiva hacia él. Dejándole a este testigo desconocido testimonio del hecho de que Candy le pertenecía.**

 **Michael Reece paseó calle abajo hacia el lugar donde tenía aparcado el coche. Esperaba el próximo enfrentamiento. Melissa iba a ponerse PN1 cuando escuchara sus noticias. Terrence Graham había elegido a su compañera.**

 **Todavía no había hecho ningún anuncio, pero estaba claro que haría una reclamación formal, pues su intención resultó descaradamente obvia, a juzgar por su comportamiento en el aparcamiento, hacía tan solo unos momentos. Reece sabía que Terry había captado su olor. No hubo ninguna confusión cuando Terry marcó su territorio.**

 **La muchacha con la que estaba era en verdad bonita. Si no estuviera comprometido ya con Melissa, no le habría importado tener un pedazo para él mismo. Por supuesto, el tener que pasar por encima de Terrence había colocado un freno a aquellos agradables pensamientos. Podría ponerle caliente, pero no era nada estúpido.**

 **Colocándose detrás del volante, sonrió descaradamente mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar donde estaba Melissa. Se iba a poner muy furiosa. Melissa tenía la loca idea de que haría de Terrence Graham su animal doméstico. Era verdad que habían tenido un encuentro sexual hacía varios años, pero Logan dejó muy claro que no tenía ningún interés en hacer de eso un apareamiento permanente.**

 **Tal vez con esto Melissa pudiera tomar más en serio los propios impulsos de apareamiento de Reece. Sin más, sabía que estaba apunto de experimentar un paseo por el infierno esta misma noche. Una vez que Melissa terminara con su rabieta y se calmara, estaría preparada para el siguiente movimiento. Mientras conducía, sintió como su verga temblaba a la espera y con bastante expectación.**

 **Candice condujo a casa en medio del aturdimiento. Por suerte, había muy poco tráfico en la pequeña ciudad de Lakewood a esa hora del día. Alcanzó su destino y se detuvo en una entrada sombreada por un enorme roble. Tras dejar aparcado el coche delante del garaje, subió los escalones de la casita que había comprado al principio de llegar a la ciudad.**

 **Tras abrir la puerta principal, entró en el refugio acogedor de su casa y dio un enorme suspiro de alivio. Automáticamente se quitó los zapatos de una patada y dejó caer el bolso y las llaves en la mesita de la entrada, parándose para mirar su reflejo en el espejo que colgaba sobre ella.**

 **«Parezco atontada», pensó. Notó sus labios ligeramente hinchados e inflama-dos por los besos y los recorrió lentamente con la lengua, mientras rememoraba la sensación de los labios de Terry sobre los suyos. Su sabor se había aferrado a su boca y ella saboreó el oscuro e inolvidable gusto de él. Nunca se había excitado tan rápida y fácilmente en los brazos de un hombre. Una traviesa sonrisilla curvó sus labios mientras sentía el calor pegajoso de sus jugos corporales, como si se hubiera preparado para recibir a Logan. Sintió que el lento hormigueo del deseo comenzaba a arder más fuerte. Podía asegurar que él sabía cómo besar. Estaba segura de que Terry sabía cómo hacer también muchas otras cosas interesantes.**

 **Vagó por el cuarto de estar. Su mobiliario era una mezcla ecléctica de estilos, elegidos por la comodidad y la forma sutil en la que se complementaban los unos a los otros. Los colores eran cálidos y naturales, beige, marrón y dorado con unos vibrantes toques de naranja en la forma de varias alfombras pequeñas. La decoración alentaba la tranquilidad y la comodidad. Agarró rápidamente el teléfono antes de estirarse en el sofá. Cerró los ojos y rememoró la sensación de estar en los brazos de Terry. Su cuerpo era tan cálido y duro, ¿y la forma en que la sostenía? Estimulante parecía una palabra demasiado insulsa para describirlo. La había rodeado, controlado, todo mientras se aseguraba de su placer. Candy sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a palpitar al pensar en su erección, tan vigorosamente apretada contra su vientre. Su dura longitud había sido completamente impresionante. El vibrador que esperaba escaleras arriba solo alcanzaba, en comparación, un triste segundo puesto, y pensar en utilizarlo le resultó poco atractivo. Con una mueca insatisfecha tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que Logan le había dado.**

 **Mientras el teléfono sonaba, Candice sintió un temblor de anticipación. Su mano subió por su muslo, alzando la tela de su falda. Él descolgó al segundo timbrazo. Con solo un hola, el timbre rico y profundo de su voz envió un rayo de necesidad directo a su núcleo ya mojado. Candy cerró los ojos y sofocó un gemido cuando su sexo hinchado floreció como una flor bajo los rayos persuasivos del sol.**

— **Soy Candy, Logan —logró decir, esperando que su voz no sonara tan sin aliento como se sentía.**

— **Hola nena, supongo que llegaste bien a casa. —La voz de Terry fluyó sobre los sentidos de Candy, inundándola con deseo.**

 **Aparentemente por propia voluntad, su mano errante se deslizó entre sus muslos y un dedo delgado se introdujo bajo la entrepierna húmeda de sus bragas en el canal resbaladizo de su sexo empapado.**

— **Oh, sí, sin problemas. —Candy se mordió el labio mientras su dedo se deslizaba por el espeso sirope, extendiéndolo alrededor y sobre el brote tenso de su clítoris. Un estremecimiento travieso sacudió su espina dorsal mientras se arqueaba como reacción.**

— **Si te parece bien pienso que podríamos ir a O'Neal —declaró Logan—. Me apetece uno de sus filetes.**

— **Suena bien —logró decir ella. El incremento acelerado de su necesidad apretó su garganta, haciéndole casi imposible hablar. Tenía una voz ronca de dormitorio.**

 **Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea telefónica.**

— **Candy, nena, ¿qué estás haciendo? —La voz de Terry se había profundizado, resbalando sedosamente por su cuerpo.**

 **Candy se quedó helada.**

— **Nada.**

 **Él lo sabía. De alguna forma lo sabía. No estaba segura de si derretirse por la humillación o por la estimulación.**

— **Sé que te excité en el aparcamiento. ¿No estarás tocándote, verdad? ¿Estás húmeda, corazón? —Su voz era perezosa y caliente.**

— **¡Terry, eso es obsceno! —Viéndose atrapada, Candy no estaba todavía lista para confesárselo. Quería desesperadamente negar la necesidad que recorría su cuerpo. No podía. La suave yema de su dedo estaba colocada sobre su clítoris, manipulando suavemente el nudo sensibilizado.**

 **0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Jejejeje que tal espero que les guste a algunos lo siento si no les gusto pero la vida asi es jejejeje solo si me mandan buenos reviews seguiré jejejeje nos leemos después pero espero que les guste su amiga Miriam fuera (usagihell)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: Los personajes de Candy no son míos, esta historia contiene mucho lemon y palabras subidas de tono se recomiendo a ++18 por su contenido altamente adulto, después de esto gracias y sigan leyendo**

Conociendo al alpha

 _ **Cap. 3**_

— _ **No hay nada obsceno en ello, Candy. Lo verdaderamente obsceno sería que negaras tus necesidades, que te negaras el placer. Puedo estar ahí en quince minutos, nena —engatusó él—. No hay nada que quiera más que ver tu placer.**_

 _ **La indecisión se amotinó junto con una fusión hormonal pendiente.**_

— _ **Logan, yo… yo no estoy preparada para eso —jadeó Candy.**_

— _ **Entonces déjame ayudarte en esto, cariño, ahora mismo. —Un hilo acalorado de excitación serpenteaba por la profunda calma de su voz—. ¿Están fuera tus bragas?**_

 _ **Candy sintió que su vagina se apretaba ante su descaro.**_

— _ **¡Oh, Dios… , no! —admitió ella. Su respiración y el latido de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse.**_

— _ **Quítatelas para mí, nena —la engatusó Terry—. En mi mente te estoy viendo tumbada ahí, con tus muslos bien abiertos y tu dulce y húmedo coño expuesto a mí. Tienes unos bellos y largos dedos, Candy. Puedo verlos hundiéndose en tu apretado coño mientras te follas a ti misma.**_

— _ **No creo que pueda hacer esto. —Candy estaba anonadada por cuán rápidamente había crecido su necesidad. Su sexo se sentía abierto, ansioso por ser llenado. Compartir esto con Terry le hacía sentirse salvaje, y aun así tenía miedo de exponer tanto de sí misma. Miedo de lo que pensaría él de ella.**_

— _ **Sí puedes, corazón. Nos daremos placer el uno al otro. Solo cierra los ojos y escucha el sonido de mi voz. Ahora quítate esas braguitas, nena.**_

 _ **El ardiente gruñido sexual de su voz la puso en acción. Alzando las caderas Candy deslizó sus bragas por las piernas y se las sacó por los pies, arrojándolas al suelo. Separó bien los muslos y hundió los dedos en su preparado canal. Un gemido entrecortado abandonó sus labios separados y voló su camino por la línea telefónica hasta Terry. A ella volvió su respuesta en forma de gruñido de satisfacción.**_

— _ **Así es, corazón. Se siente uno tan bien, ¿verdad nena? Estoy ahí mismo contigo. —El ardiente susurro sensual de la voz de Terry fluyó sobre Candy—. Nuestros dedos están profundamente sepultados en tu coño. Saca nuestros dedos y deslízalos sobre tu clítoris, Candy.**_

 _ **Candy estaba indefensa contra su necesidad furiosa y los dictados acalorados de Terry. Obedeció y gritó ante el aturdidor pulso de placer que contraía su canal cremoso.**_

— _**¡Terrence, oh Dios, Terry! —gritó ella locamente.**_

— _**¿Estás tan cerca, Candice? Maldición, nena, estás matándome. Escúchame, Candy. Estoy frotando mi polla. Es grande, gruesa y larga, y está lista para explotar solo para ti. Yo te estoy tocando y tú me estás tocando. Nuestros dedos envuelven fuertemente mi pene y estamos apretando y bombeando. Voy a correrme en tus manos.**_

 _ **La imagen repentina de Logan en cueros y con una enorme erección causó que otro chorro de espeso líquido empalagoso cubriera los dedos investigadores de Candy.**_

— _ **¿Terry, realmente estás acariciando tu pene? —Su voz era tensa y temblaba de excitación.**_

— _ **¡Oh, sí, nena! ¿Te gusta eso, Candy? ¿Te gustaría mirarme alguna vez, corazón?**_

 _ **Candy gimió, su sexo se contrajo y derramó más crema ante el pensamiento de mirar a Terry mientras se masturbaba.**_

— _ **Síiii —silbó ella—. ¿Harías eso por mí? ¿Dejarme mirarte?**_

— _ **Sabes que lo haría, Candy. Lo que necesites, nena, lo que quieras. Desliza tus dedos de vuelta al interior de ese apretado y cremoso coño. Esos son mis dedos, Candy. Pronto mi polla estará dentro de ti. Estoy entre tus muslos, Candy. Ahora vamos a follar, nena. Ahora.**_

 _ **Candy continuó con sus dedos entrando y saliendo del jugoso pasaje, luego los deslizaba sobre el duro brote de su clítoris una y otra vez. Sus caderas se ondulaban mecánicamente mientras unos quejidos y gemidos sin aliento quemaban la línea telefónica.**_

— _ **¿Estás lista para correrte, Candy? Déjame oírte, nena. Córrete para mí.**_

 _ **Ella visualizó a Terrence acariciando enérgicamente la longitud gruesa y dura de su pene. Podía oír el jadeo de su respiración. Su ascenso desesperado al clímax se convirtió en el de él cuando ambos trabajaron juntos. La inundación física y mental, combinada con el gráfico tono sensual de su voz mientras la lisonjeaba, enviaron a Candy en una zambullida sobre el borde.**_

 _ **Terrence no había anticipado el estado físico de Candy cuando ella llamó. Saber que la había excitado hasta el punto de que estaba deseosa de auto complacerse al teléfono con su estímulo, era bastante para hacerle aullar. Sus jadeos roncos y jadeantes estaban enviando estremecimientos de pura lujuria directos a su tenso pene.**_

 _ **Con una mano sostuvo el teléfono, desabotonando con habilidad la camisa. Liberó el botón de la parte superior de sus vaqueros y deslizó con cuidado la cremallera sobre un pene que temblaba por liberarse. Sacó el faldón de la camisa y liberó su total y dolorosa erección. Con un suspiro se colocó en el sofá. Su ingle se tensó con anticipación cuando sus suaves gemidos volaron cual fantasmas sobre la línea telefónica.**_

 _ **Estaba encantado, instruyéndola y lisonjeándola, escuchando sus reacciones sin aliento mientras ella se tocaba el cuerpo que, sabía, pronto sería de él. Al mismo tiempo frotaba su hinchado pene, imaginando las manos y la boca de ella trabajando sobre él, complaciéndole. La presión creció, ansiaba correrse, pero esperó, esperó por ella. Finalmente, a un pelo de la liberación, el aullido de ella rompió el control de Terrence y su propio grito estrangulado de placer se unió al de ella.**_

 _ **Disparó chorro tras chorro de espeso semen cremoso sobre su mano y el estómago duro como una roca que quedaba expuesto por su camisa abierta y sus vaqueros. Al oír un largo «Mmmm» de placer, sonrió perezosamente. Los suspiros de satisfacción de ella acentuaban su propio placer. Una alegría pura llenó su ser. Su compañera no solo era bella, sino que estaba llena de un fuego que podría hacer arder a un hombre hasta convertirlo en cenizas. La vida nunca había sido tan dulce.**_

 _ **Reinó el silencio salvo por el jadeo de dos personas que se recobraban del nirvana.**_

 _ **Candy gruñó suavemente cuando la recorrieron múltiples réplicas. Montó las ondulaciones decrecientes mientras la bajaban gentilmente a la realidad. Cuando su cabeza se aclaró, comenzó a sentirse conmocionada ante lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descarada? Acabada de enzarzarse en un combate ardiente de sexo con un hombre con el que ni siquiera había tenido una cita. ¿Qué debía de estar pensando él? ¿Que hacía esto con cualquiera? Lo había perdido antes de que tuvieran siquiera una oportunidad. Se giró para tumbarse de costado y habló suavemente al receptor.**_

— _ **Debes de pensar que soy una guarra.**_

 _ **Un silencio momentáneo siguió a su declaración, mientras esperaba la condenación de él. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.**_

— _ **Si alguna vez dices eso de nuevo, azotaré tu dulce trasero tan fuerte que no serás capaz de sentarte en una semana. —La voz de Terry era severa mientras pronunciaba la reprimenda—. ¿Está eso claro?**_

 _ **Candy sintió que la garganta se le cerraba mientras las lágrimas nublaban sus grandes ojos Verdes.**_

— _ **Respóndeme, Candy—ordenó él.**_

— _ **Sí, está claro.**_

 _ **Hubo una pausa momentánea antes de que hablara Terry.**_

— _ **Lo que yo pienso, corazón, es que eres una mujer cálida y sensual que acaba de compartir una experiencia bella, excitante y manifiestamente increíble conmigo. Me siento humilde ante tu regalo, Candy.**_

— _ **Terry —susurró ella, luchando por mantener la compostura y no volverse un charco lloroso de baba sentimental—. Eso es lo más dulce que me ha dicho nunca nadie.**_

— _ **¿No vas a llorar, verdad nena? —Su tono calmante la acunó— Dime que estás bien o voy para allá ahora mismo. No quiero que estés trastornada.**_

 _ **Candy pudo oír el cariño y la preocupación en la voz de Terry y la hizo sonreír.**_

— _ **Estoy bien. No necesitas lanzarte a la carga hacia aquí.**_

— _ **¿Estás segura?**_

— _ **Sí.**_

— _ **¿Realmente segura?**_

 _ **Candy se rió brevemente. La preocupación de Logan la llenó con una calidez diferente de la que acababan de compartir.**_

— _ **Sí, estoy realmente segura.**_

— _ **Entonces te recogeré mañana a las siete, Candy. Duerme bien esta noche, nena. Sueña conmigo.**_

— _ **¿Es eso una orden? —bromeó ella.**_

— _ **Una firme sugerencia —replicó Terrence.**_

— _ **En tal caso pensaré en ello —concedió ella—. Buenas noches, Terry.**_

 _ **Con el «buenas noches, corazón» de Terrence haciendo asomar una sonrisa a sus labios, Candice golpeó el botón de conversación en el teléfono, cortando la conexión. Terry había sido muy dulce y comprensivo. Y tan dominante. Abrazó fuertemente la felicidad que surgía en ella. Había ansiado subconsciente un hombre que tuviera la confianza y la fuerza de carácter para dominarla, no con crueldad, sino con amor y preocupación. Y todas esas palabras de cariño, pensó. Corazón, nena, dulzura.**_

— _ **Me gusta —murmuró ella, y se estiró lujuriosamente en el sofá. Se alzó, recogió sus bragas desechadas y se dirigió al baño para una agradable ducha caliente.**_

 _ **Por el camino le asaltó una revelación.**_

— _ **Me corrí sin un vibrador. ¡Sí!**_

 _ **Preparada puntualmente a las siete, Candy esperó nerviosa la llegada de Logan. Vestida de acuerdo al clima caluroso de agosto, llevaba un vestido de gasa color melocotón que caía hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Era de manga corta y con un delicado bordado en el profundo escote. La amplia falda revoloteaba suavemente con cada movimiento. Las sandalias de tiras color melocotón embellecían sus esbeltos pies, junto con las uñas pintadas a juego. Había soñado con una maravillosa noche, y de hecho, resultó un sueño muy agradable —si mal no recordaba, soñó con Terrence. Algo así como una calurosa noche y un paseo por el bosque, que terminó con un apasionado interludio al lado de un fresco riachuelo.**_

 _ **Todo en el sueño pareció vívido y real, excepto por Terry y ella misma. Sabía que era él, pudo sentirle y saborearle, pero no pudo verle. Excepto sus ojos. Ojos de un dorado ámbar, que brillaba con una luminiscencia sobrenatural. Aquellos ojos deberían haberle provocado miedo, pero resultaron extrañamente irresistibles.**_

 _ **Candy alejó esos pensamientos cuando vio aparecer el coche de Terrence. Sintió como se tensaban sus entrañas. Había pensado que terminaría superando el estremecimiento que le recorría el estómago cada vez que le veía. Pero por lo visto no sucedería esa noche.**_

 _ **Él salió ágilmente del coche y se dirigió hacia el porche donde ella le esperaba en un silencioso aturdimiento.**_

— _ **Ah Dios mío —suspiró. La realidad de la situación la golpeó como si fuera una avalancha—. Estoy saliendo con un bombón.**_

 _ **Terrence caminaba con el suave y confiado deslizamiento de un depre-dador seguro de su dominio. Iba vestido de manera sencilla, conjuntando el blanco y el negro. Unas botas negras, unos vaqueros negros ajustados y una holgada camisa blanca con el cuello abierto, revelando el inicio de los oscuros rizos que, ella lo sabía, le cubrían toda la extensión de su duro y musculoso pecho.**_

 _ **El sol del atardecer se reflejó en su cabello, mostrando destellos dora-dos y rojizos. Llegó hasta ella y se quitó las gafas de sol que protegían sus ojos, observando su absoluta inmovilidad, envolviéndola en el azul calor de su mirada.**_

 _ **Un temblor de reconocimiento la recorrió —el inherente reconocimiento de una hembra ante la presencia de un macho alfa. Los machos alfa exigían sumisión. Comenzaron a embargarla necesidades que nunca había llegado a admitir o explorar. Imaginarse siendo dominada y con una total pérdida de control le causó una agitación y confusión irritante.**_

 _ **Candy se encontró sumida en una serie de emociones contrapuestas, de una pura y primaria lujuria a un miedo que instigaba su instinto de conservación. Ponerse en manos de este hombre, darle su confianza, era lo más tentador y lo más aterrador que había tenido que afrontar en toda su vida.**_

 _ **Se obligó a permanecer de pie, aunque sintiera el impulso de girar y echar a correr para buscar la seguridad, la suya y la de él. Valientemente encontró su mirada de admiración.**_

 _ **Logan se acercó al porche y estudió a Candy. Se la veía dulce e inocente en su diáfano vestido color melocotón. Su rizado cabello rubio, junto con su vestido, destacaban el blanco color de su suave y cálida piel. Sin embargo, un silencioso gruñido retumbó en su pecho. Sabía la pasión que encubría ese exterior tan cándido. El gran y perverso lobo estaba ansioso por jugar. Para un observador normal ella parecería tranquila y serena, pero Logan podía sentir su confusión interior. Su aguda visión detectó la dilatación de sus pupilas y el oscurecimiento del iris mientras sus emociones giraban. Pudo oler el inicio de su deseo, así como el miedo que lo corrompía.**_

 _ **La instintiva necesidad de tomar a la hembra de su elección le sacudió con fuerza. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer habría dejado que su naturaleza dominante le gobernara y tomara lo que quería. Sus antiguas compañeras habían comprendido sus necesidades y deseos, y sabían que lo suyo solo era un arreglo temporal. No hubo necesidad de ningún tipo de precaución o cautela. Los apetitos habían sido saciados, siendo satisfechos por ambas partes, y la relación finalizaba sin ningún tipo de cólera o recriminación.**_

 _ **Candy era impredecible. Que se tratara de su compañera resultaba indiscutible, y su derecho a tomarla innegable, pero a pesar de mostrar a veces un difícil y espinoso exterior, poseía un corazón sensible y un alma apacible. Y la habían hecho daño. Su confianza traicionada y su seguridad en sí misma minada.**_

 _ **El lobo reconocía su necesidad de ser dominada y controlada. El hombre reconocía su necesidad de ternura y seguridad. Presionar en cualquiera de las dos direcciones llevaría consigo el fracaso. Juntos, los dos lados de su naturaleza, buscarían un equilibrio que le conseguiría como recompensa el amor y la confianza de Candy.  
Terrence subió hasta el porche, con sus ojos mostrando confianza y firmeza, se detuvo ante ella.**_

— _ **Estás preciosa, cariño.**_

— _ **Gracias —contestó tímidamente, contenta ante sus palabras de alabanza.**_

— _ **Ahora relájate. No tienes que tomar ninguna decisión trascendental. No va a pasar nada malo. Nos vamos a conocer un poco mejor y, siendo optimistas, disfrutaremos de nuestra mutua compañía. ¿De acuerdo?**_

 _ **Candy hizo un gesto afirmativo y se relajó un poco, hasta que su mano le cubrió la barbilla y su boca bajó posándose en la de ella. Su nivel de tensión subió por las nubes, después se detuvo y cayó en picado cuando se derritió con el calor de su tierno beso. Sus labios se movieron lentamente sobre los suyos, frotaron y se deslizaron hasta fundirse a la perfección. Los labios de Candy se abrieron con un suspiro y la lengua de Terry se deslizó en su interior lánguidamente, explorando lentamente la cálida caverna de su boca. Su lengua rozó la de ella, acariciando y animando para que participase. Candy accedió de buen grado y le siguió hacia su boca para iniciar sus propias lentas y calurosas exploraciones.**_

 _ **Terrence gruñó su aprobación y de mala gana se retiró, dando por finalizado el beso.**_

— _ **A no ser que quieras que esta tarde termine ahora mismo, conmigo tomándote aquí sobre el porche, te sugiero que nos vayamos —le advirtió, con el humor tiñendo su tono y una sonrisa en los labios.**_

 _ **Candy se ruborizó mientras recordaba el sexo telefónico de la noche anterior.**_

— _ **Vámonos —le insistió ella.**_

 _ **Conociendo demasiado bien lo rápido que Terry podía despertar su deseo, le agarró de la mano y le arrastró por el porche bajando los escalones.**_

— _ **A propósito, he olvidado darte las gracias —dijo con una sonrisa rápida.**_

— _ **¿Por qué? —preguntó Candy mientras Terry la acomodaba en el asiento del pasajero. Vio como daba la vuelta hacia el otro lado del coche y se sentaba en el lado del conductor.**_

 _ **»¿Por qué? —preguntó de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño desconcertada.**_

 _ **Terrence arrancó el coche y echó marcha atrás por el camino de la entrada.**_

— _ **Porque no creo que nadie me haya dicho nunca que soy un bombón.**_

 _ **Un estupefacto silencio llenó el coche, al momento Candy comenzó a balbucear.**_

— _ **¡Cómo… no has podido oír… Terry!**_

 _ **La risa masculina llenó el coche mientras aceleraba, deslizándole suavemente calle abajo.**_

 _ **Varias horas más tarde, cuando los restos de la cena fueron retirados de la mesa, Candy dirigió una mirada pensativa a Terrence. Era un cambio refrescante en comparación con sus otras citas. Sus modales eran intachables, se mostraba cortés y considerado de una manera natural. Su sentido del humor era agudo y encantador. Se expresaba con inteligencia e ingenio sobre una variedad de temas. Su naturaleza inquisitiva se dejó ver mientras se exploraban con preguntas cuidadosamente formuladas.**_

 _ **Todo eso provocó en su interior un nivel tan alto de excitación que la costó mantener el control. La calidez de su mirada recorrió su piel como si se tratara de dedos fantasmales, haciendo que se sintiera chamuscada. La anticipación la llenó de emoción y todo su nerviosismo desapareció mientras contemplaba las diferentes posibilidades.**_

 _ **O'Neal había sido la elección perfecta para su primera cita. Los reservados eran altos y acogedores, dando a los comensales una ilusión de aislamiento. La decoración era elegante, pero no fría. En cuanto a la vestimenta, uno podía ser tan formal o informal como lo deseara. Y la comida era de lo mejor del mundo. Pero lo que más valor tenía para Candy era la familiaridad que se respiraba. En esta situación, con la excitante y enervante presencia de Terrence, la familiaridad la ayudaba a mantenerse tranquila.**_

 _ **La camarera se acercó para rellenar sus tazas de té helado, provocando una pausa en la conversación. Candice descansó la barbilla sobre su mano y le estudió pensativa.**_

— _ **¿Qué profundo y oscuro pensamiento vaga por tu cabeza, dulzura? —preguntó Terry con una sonrisa.**_

— _ **¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que a veces puedes leerme la mente? — preguntó a su vez Candy con absoluta seriedad, preguntándose también, de manera absurda, si podría imaginarse las ideas que tomaban forma en su cabeza—. No puedes ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **Terrence se burló.**_

— _ **Con mucha dificultad.**_

 _ **Extendió la mano y acarició con los dedos la sedosa piel de su mejilla.**_

 _ **»Tienes unos ojos muy expresivos. Y soy un experto en leer el lenguaje corporal.**_

— _ **¿Oh? —Candy estaba intrigada— ¿Qué te dice el lenguaje de mi cuerpo?**_

 _ **Terrence se puso serio mientras lo consideraba.**_

— _ **Te relajas, tus movimientos son naturales, no tensos ni estudiados. Tus ojos se encuentran con los míos directamente, sin vergüenza, y con cierta reflexión. Tu conversación es suave, no afectada. Te abres a mí, revelándote. Diría que estás perdiendo el miedo a lo que nos sucede. Disfrutas de mi compañía. Eres feliz. Y por el leve oscurecimiento de tus ojos, cosa que sucede de vez en cuando, diría que te preguntas como será cuando hagamos el amor.**_

 _ **Candy le escuchó en un asombrado silencio. Parecía haber examinado su alma. Parecía mentira que una conexión tan abierta y fácil, se hubiera formado en tan poco tiempo. Sintió como el rubor le cubría las mejillas y un temblor le recorrió los nervios comprimiendo su pecho, cuando su último comentario acertó por completo.**_

— _ **¿Cómo de cerca me he quedado? —La observó, pues a pesar de ser en tono de broma, le exigía la verdad.**_

— _ **Cerca, muy cerca —admitió Candy valerosamente.**_

— _ **Tengo la intención de ponerme aún más cerca, Candy —prometió Terry. El ardor en su voz la acarició.**_

— _ **Terry, yo… —comenzó, pero después se detuvo, cuando la atención de Terry se desvió hacia una pareja que se acercaba. Candice notó como se le dilataban las fosas nasales y el destello cauteloso en sus ojos. Para ella eran desconocidos, pero al parecer Terry si los conocía. Observó como se levantaba, mostrando una postura claramente agresiva.**_

— _ **Terrence, se te ve más hermoso que nunca. —La mujer que le habló se apoyó en él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.**_

— _ **Melissa. —Su expresión permaneció neutra mientras se giraba hacia el hombre que la acompañaba—. No creo que me hayan presentado a tu amigo, aunque me parece familiar.**_

 _ **Las palabras de Terry poseían un sutil desafío. Candy le observó, desconcertada por su actitud.**_

 _ **El hombre le ofreció la mano.**_

 _ **Michael Reece —se presentó a sí mismo—. Y tiene razón, nunca hemos sido presentados formalmente.**_

 _ **Candy examinó, curiosa, a la pareja.**_

 _ **La mujer era alta y morena de rasgos exóticos, con la suave melena a media altura y unos elegantes rizos. Llevaba un corto y muy ajustado vestido de color negro que lucía una coqueta abertura, revelando sus esculturales piernas. Los tacones de ocho centímetros —según Candy, zapatos de mujerzuela— le daban una imagen general de profesional del sexo.**_

 _ **El hombre la igualaba en altura y se le veía sano y hermoso, con el cabello rubio y ojos azules. Encontró curioso el respeto con el que se dirigía a Terrence.**_

 _ **Tomando posesión del brazo de Terrence, Melissa giró su atención hacia Candy.**_

— _ **Preséntame a tu compañera, Terry —le ordenó alegremente.**_

— _ **Candice White, te presento a Melissa Leagan y su amigo, Michael Reece.**_

— _ **No solo eres una cosita muy dulce —declaró Melissa con un dulzor que goteaba veneno—, sino que, además, llevas un vestido que me encanta, querida. Tienes la buena suerte de ser capaz de parecer una maestra con él.**_

 _ **En vez de enfadarse, Candy burbujeó de diversión, ante la doble intencionalidad de su elogio.**_

— _ **Bueno, gracias —le devolvió Candy —. Yo también te envidio, aunque tu ropa es muy llamativa. Otra mujer sin tu clase y sofisticación se parecería exactamente a una puta de lujo.**_

 _ **Dos bufidos ahogados de diversión masculina encolerizaron a Melissa, que se enderezó y dirigió su atención hacia otra dirección. Estaba determinada a humillar totalmente a esta débil humana.**_

— _ **Te he echado de menos, Terry. Espero con ansia la próxima noche que pasemos juntos.**_

 _ **Un remolino de diferentes emociones emanó de los cuatro, lanzados repentinamente dentro de un congelado cuadro.**_

 _ **La reacción de Candy fue de una dolorosa punzada que rápidamente ocultó. Una veloz ojeada hacia él le reveló que la diversión había desaparecido de su rostro, siendo sustituida por cólera y repugnancia. Comprendió que el pasado de Terrence no era asunto suyo. A pesar de eso, saber que había tenido una relación con esa hermosa y totalmente maliciosa hembra, resultó un golpe. Evitó la mirada que envió en su dirección.**_

 _ **En lugar de eso volvió su atención a Melissa y quedó algo sorprendida al ver un destello de pesar en sus ojos mientras miraba a Reece. La reacción de Melissa parecía revelar cierto sentimiento hacia el hombre. ¿Entonces por qué lo humillaba de esta manera?**_

 _ **De Reece emanaban disgusto y decepción. La cólera bulló en sus ojos mientras alejaba a Melissa de Terry.**_

— _ **Vamos Melissa —la empujó, rompiendo la silenciosa quietud—. Estoy seguro de que Candy y Terry tienen mejores cosas que hacer que aguantar el parloteo de una muchachita charlatana.**_

 _ **Girando debido al leve empujón de Reece, Melissa dejó caer su bolso,derramando su contenido. Dio un consternado grito.**_

— _ **¡Oh querido, que torpe soy!**_

 _ **Terry y Reece se agacharon para recuperar las dispersas pertenencias, deseosos, por diferentes motivos, de que Melissa siguiera su camino.**_

— _ **Candy, querida, hay un lápiz de labios junto a tu pie, si fueras tan amable… —le indicó dulcemente.**_

 _ **Antes de que ingeniosamente volcara su bolso, Melissa había cogido un pequeño frasco que mantuvo en la mano. Con la atención de todos dispersa, nadie notó como lo vertía, con subrepticia rapidez, en la copa de Candy. Su expresión mostró una presumida diversión aun antes de que se vaciara el frasco.**_

 _ **Con todos sus bienes en su sitio, Melissa tomó el brazo de Reece, agradeciéndoles su ayuda.**_

— _ **Que tengáis una maravillosa tarde —gorgojeó. La satisfecha sonrisa que le produjo su secreto conocimiento quedó oculta al girarse y llevarse a Reece.**_

 _ **Logan volvió a ocupar su asiento y encontró la mirada expectante de Candy.**_

— _ **Fue una noche, hace dos años —declaró, con cierto nerviosismo se pasó una inquieta mano por el cabello—. Demonios, ni siquiera era de noche. Supe que fue un error en cuanto sucedió.**_

— _ **Al parecer le causaste una gran impresión —le dijo Candy, bebiendo inconsciente el brebaje que se ocultaba en su té.**_

 _ **Logan hizo una mueca.**_

— _ **Melissa no es impresionable. Se dedica a coleccionar hombres. Le intriga que alguien pueda rechazarla. Se le llama síndrome del «deseo inalcanzable». Si la hubiera seguido por todos lados adulándola, se hubiera deshecho de mí. —Hizo una pausa, pensativo—. Si Reece quiere que le tome en serio, le valdría más comenzar a demostrar un poquito más de dureza. Melissa no responde a la bondad, es demasiado dominante. Necesita a alguien que la iguale en fuerza.**_

 _ **Candice elevó las cejas ante el profundo análisis que Terry le había hecho a Melissa.**_

— _ **Parece que la conoces de algo más que unas pocas horas. —Su tono goteaba sarcasmo.**_

 _ **Logan sonrió ampliamente, imperturbable a la punzante observación de Candy y, en su interior, contento del posesivo comportamiento de su compañera.**_

— _ **También soy un estudiante muy observador de la naturaleza humana, cariño.**_

 _ **Su «hum» estaba lleno de incertidumbre, pero cambió de tema. El tono de Terry mostraba sinceridad y sus ojos mantenían una verdad incuestionable. Se inclinó hacia delante, capturándole con la mirada.**_

— _ **Terrence¿Qué es lo que haces?**_

— _ **¿Hago? —«Allá vamos», pensó. Va a ser bastante difícil.**_

— _ **Ya sabes, de profesión. No te he oído mencionar a qué te dedicas.**_

 _ **Terrence cruzó los dedos mentalmente.**_

— _ **Imagino que tú le llamarías profesión independiente.**_

— _ **¿Pero cual? —preguntó Candy.**_

— _ **Soy una especie de consultor —adornó Terrence, contento de poder decir algo que bordeaba la verdad.**_

 _ **Candice continuó sondeando.**_

— _ **¿Quién te consulta y sobre qué?**_

 _ **Terrence sabía que no podría esquivar sus preguntas con vagas generalidades durante mucho tiempo.**_

— _ **En cuanto a qué, me consultan sobre muchos temas, soy algo así como un especialista en diagnóstico de problemas. Y sobre quién, por ahora va a tener que seguir siendo confidencial.**_

 _ **La frente de Candy se frunció ante su sonrisa.**_

— _ **Me intrigas, Terry. ¿No serás un espía, verdad?**_

 _ **Terry se rió y negó la acusación.**_

— _ **Te lo diré con el tiempo, dulzura —le prometió—, pero primero tú y yo tenemos que mantener una muy seria discusión. —Evitando cualquier nueva pregunta, Terry se levantó y cogió su cartera para pagar la cuenta pendiente—. ¿Estás preparada para que nos vayamos?**_

— _ **Lo estoy —admitió, aceptando la poco satisfactoria explicación. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Terry, se levantó de su silla. Mientras él sacaba el dinero para pagar la cuenta, ella tomó la copa de té helado y se tomó el resto del contenido.**_

 _ **El aire nocturno había refrescado y dio la bienvenida al calor del brazo de Terry que le cubría los hombros mientras salían del restaurante. Andando hacia el coche, sintió un repentino mareo. Se sujetó a su brazo hasta que se le pasó.**_

— _ **¿Qué pasa, cariño? —La preocupada cara de Terry ocupó el foco de su visión.**_

— _ **He sentido un pequeño mareo durante unos momentos. Espero no haber pillado ninguna enfermedad —comentó, disgustada ante esa idea—. Odio estar enferma.**_

— _ **Si enfermas, jugaremos a los médicos hasta que estés mejor —bromeó con una exagerada mirada lasciva que provocó unas risillas a Candy.**_

 _ **Terrence abrió la puerta del coche y la colocó cuidadosamente en su interior. Algo iba definitivamente mal. Sintió como sus movimientos eran lentos e inseguros. Sus manos se agitaron cuando se deterioró su coordinación. Tenía problemas con el cinturón de seguridad y cuando se acercó para ayudarla, sus grandes ojos mostraron la creciente angustia.**_

— _ **Sujétate, amor, te llevaré a casa —la calmó mostrando tranquilidad.**_

 _ **Candy hizo un gesto afirmativo mientras Terrence cerraba su puerta y daba la vuelta al coche. Un temblor sacudió su cuerpo cuando un fuerte calambre se aferró a su estómago. Tragó con fuerza, mortificada ante la idea de vomitar en el hermoso coche.**_

— _ **Deprisa, Terrence —suplicó—. Empiezo a sentirme realmente enferma.**_

— _ **Intenta relajarte. Apoya la cabeza y cierra los ojos, llegaremos enseguida —se esforzó en continuar con el tono tranquilo, ocultando su preocupación.**_

 _ **Terrence condujo con rápida eficacia, la hora tardía ayudaba, pues la ausencia de tráfico mantuvo despejado su camino. Deteniéndose lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que el camino estaba despejado, pasó de largo todas las señales de Stop y los semáforos en rojo.**_

 _ **Candice prorrumpió en un sudor frío, y suaves gemidos pasaron por sus labios de manera inconsciente, mientras luchaba por mantener el control. Había olvidado todo lo que la rodeaba.**_

 _ **Sin que ella se percatara, su repentina enfermedad había levantado las sospechas de Terrence. Sacó su teléfono móvil e hizo una llamada.**_

 _ **El coche redujo la marcha y entró en una larga y sinuosa vereda. Candy abrió los ojos y luchó por enfocar la mirada.**_

— _ **Esta no es mi casa —murmuró, cuando la fachada de ladrillo y piedra nadó ante su vista.**_

— _ **No, es la mía. Era la más cercana, cariño, y el doctor Martin ya está de camino.**_

 _ **Desorientada y luchando contra las nauseas, Candice no protestó cuando Terry, con mucho cuidado, la cogió en brazos y la llevó hacia su casa. La ingravidez, junto con el ligero movimiento durante el traslado, casi fue su perdición.**_

— _ **El baño, deprisa —gritó.**_

 _ **Se aguantó mientras él subía los escalones de dos en dos, depositándola en el baño justo a tiempo. Candy cayó de rodillas ante el inodoro y perdió la lucha. Unos minutos después se percató de que Terry todavía estaba con ella.**_

— _ **Dios, Terrence, sal de aquí —jadeó cuando sintió otro calambre.**_

— _ **Imposible. Limítate a dejarlo estar, cariño. Me quedo donde estoy.**_

 _ **Candy sintió como su brazo le rodeaba la cintura, extendiendo la mano sobre el diafragma, y le realizaba un ligero masaje. Su otra mano sujetó su pelo. Canturreó suaves y reconfortantes palabras, mientras ella soportaba cada espasmo.**_

 _ **Cuando la crisis fue remitiendo, Terrence cogió una manopla y la humedeció con agua fresca. Candice cerró los ojos mientras se la pasaba por el rostro. Sus párpados y labios estaban levemente hinchados, su tez pálida. Cuando abrió los ojos, él sonrió comprensivo.**_

— _ **Esta es la experiencia más humillante de mi vida —le reveló Candy. Estaba exhausta y aturdida.**_

— _ **¡Terrence!**_

 _ **Una fuerte voz de hombre llamó desde abajo.**_

— _ **Es el doctor Martin —le explicó Logan, presionándole el hombro. Entró en el dormitorio para gritar hacia abajo—: Arriba, doc.**_

 _ **El doctor Martin entró en el baño con un aire de calmada confianza.**_

— _ **¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó y escuchó la explicación de Terrence. Miró a Candice, observando las pupilas dilatadas, la piel húmeda y su movimiento vacilante. Cuando se inclinó para escuchar su corazón con el estetoscopio, captó un olor débil pero familiar.**_

— _ **¿Has tomado algún tipo de medicamento, ya sea con receta o sin ella, durante las últimas horas, Candy? —Ante la respuesta negativa, preparó una jeringuilla— Te voy a tomar una pequeña muestra de sangre —le explicó.**_

 _ **Mirando la aguja, sintió como su estómago se tensaba de nuevo.**_

— _ **¿Podría salir un minuto, por favor? —le suplicó.**_

— _ **Señorita, he visto casi todo lo que el cuerpo humano puede excretar. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.**_

 _ **Desvalidamente, Candy se giró y saludó de nuevo al que parecía ser su nuevo y mejor amigo. Después, Terry le volvió a limpiar la cara.**_

— _ **Este se está convirtiendo en un día verdaderamente memorable para mí —dijo sarcástica pese a su incomodidad—. Ahora he vomitado ante dos hermosos hombres en vez de uno. —Lentas impotencia cayeron por sus pálidas mejillas.**_

— _ **Está bien, cariño —la calmó Terrence abrazándola y meciéndola lentamente.**_

— _ **No me acunes, Terry —le pidió Candy, mientras luchaba por mantener el control—. Es como estar sobre un barco. También me mareo —le advirtió, mientras Terrence la impelía a que se sentara al borde de la bañera.**_

 _ **El doctor Martin se rió ante su comentario, mientras tomaba una muestra de su sangre, después llenó otra jeringuilla con el líquido de un pequeño frasco.**_

— _ **Te voy a poner una inyección que debería detener las nauseas —la explicó.**_

— _ **Bendito seas —suspiró con sinceridad, estremeciéndose ligeramente ante el pequeño pinchazo de la aguja. El alivio relajó sus tensos músculos.**_

— _ **Esto debería lograrlo, querida. Quiero que descanses y bebas mucho líquido en cuanto tu estómago se asiente. Tienes que recuperar lo que has perdido —la ordenó con amabilidad.**_

— _ **Gracias, Dr. Martin —contestó, con evidente gratitud—. Realmente aprecio su ayuda. No creí que los médicos siguieran haciendo visitas a domicilio.**_

— _ **Bueno, Terrence y yo nos conocemos desde hace algunos años y le debo un par de favores. Cuídate, Candy. Te haré saber el resultado de los análisis de sangre. —Subrepticiamente le hizo señas a Terrence para que le siguiera fuera del cuarto de baño.**_

— _ **Tengo que hablar contigo —le explicó John quedamente, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del dormitorio.**_

— _ **Deja que acomode a Candy y enseguida bajo —concordó Logan—. Sírvete una copa o asalta la cocina si te apetece.**_

 _ **Alisó el ceño y volvió al cuarto de baño para encontrar a Candy todavía sentada al borde de la bañera. Se arrodilló ante ella, y le pasó la mano por el pelo.**_

— _ **¿Te sientes mejor, cariño.?**_

 _ **Hizo un gesto afirmativo.**_

— _ **Sí. —Sus ojos parecían enormes en la pálida cara, y estaban surcados por sombras oscuras bajo ellos. Ella extendió su temblorosa mano y le acarició la cálida piel de su mejilla—. Gracias.**_

 _ **Terrence sintió como si hubiera tocado su misma alma con sus ojos, sus gestos y sus sencillas palabras. Capturó las heladas manos de ella y le transfirió su calor.**_

— _ **Siempre te cuidaré, Candy—la prometió.**_

 _ **Ella se rió.**_

— _ **¿Ahora me vas a llevar a casa?**_

— _ **No, cariño, te quedarás aquí donde pueda vigilarte. Y puedes ahorrarte la discusión. No es negociable —le advirtió Terry con tranquila determinación.**_

 _ **Consideró sus opciones y cedió sin lucha.**_

— _ **De acuerdo ¿Tienes un cepillo de dientes que pueda usar?**_

 _ **Terrence sonrió y la sujetó juguetonamente la barbilla.**_

— _ **Muchacha lista.**_

 _ **Rió entre dientes cuando ella le sacó la lengua. Le dio el cepillo de dientes y desapareció en el dormitorio, para reaparecer con una camiseta y una bata que su madre le había regalado en navidad y que raras veces utilizaba.**_

— _ **He pensado que quizás podrías usar esto —explicó, poniéndolo sobre la encimera del lavabo—. ¿Quieres tomar un baño o una ducha antes de acostarte? —Ante su gesto afirmativo, sacó un par de toallas limpias del armario.**_

— _ **Deberías tomar un baño —la sugirió—. Es posible que te dé un mareo estando bajo la ducha, o**_

— _ **se calló e intentó adoptar un gesto inocente pero falló totalmente cuando una malvada sonrisa cubrió sus labios— podrías esperarme y nos duchamos juntos. Solo para asegurarme que no te caes —dijo de manera inteligente.**_

 _ **Candice frunció el ceño.**_

— _ **Ya has tenido el privilegio de verme vomitar —dijo sarcásticamente—. Solo permito un número limitado de intimidades por día. ¡Sal de aquí!**_

 _ **Terrence se sintió aliviado ante su capacidad de bromear. Ya estaba mejor.**_

— _ **Me iré —la concedió, depositando un beso sobre su frente—. Pero ten cuidado.**_

 _ **Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Candy se encorvó sobre el borde de la bañera, sintiendo las rodillas inestables. Juntando las restantes y menguantes fuerzas, se cepilló los dientes y lentamente se desnudó. Ajustando la temperatura del agua, entró en la ducha y suspiró mientras el agua caliente caía en torrente sobre su dolorido cuerpo. Su mente desconectó durante un momento y se sorprendió balanceándose. Pensar lo que Terrence le diría si se caía en la bañera, la acicateó para que terminara lo más rápidamente posible. Se secó y se puso la camisa de hombre, encogiéndose de hombros ante la ausencia de ropa interior limpia. La suave camisa le llegaba casi a las rodillas. Cubriéndose con la bata, salió del cuarto de baño y entró en la habitación, preguntándose dónde dormiría. No dispuesta a meterse en la que podía ser la cama de Terrence, se estableció sobre la cómoda silla junto a la ventana y casi de inmediato se quedó dormida.**_

 _ **Escaleras abajo, en la cocina, el Dr. Martin se aplicaba a fondo en un emparedado de rosbif cuando Terrence entró. Le saludo con su emparedado y tragó.**_

— _ **Confío plenamente en que un lupino disponga de la mejor ternera. Esta se la compraste a Dave Newberry, en el Sheraton, ¿verdad?**_

— _ **Culpable. Nadie posee terneras como las de Dave —reconoció Terrence. Se sentó a la mesa, enfrente de John—. Cuéntame.**_

— _ **La drogaron —declaró John sin rodeos—. ¿Notaste ese débil, pero penetrante olor? —Ante la afirmación de Terry, continuó—: Es una mezcla especial de distintas hierbas y drogas. Ha estado recorriendo todas las zonas que suelen visitar los jóvenes lupinos, que lo utilizan para aumentar su diversión. Para nuestra raza es relativamente inofensivo, considerando la resistencia que tenemos a las sustancias adictivas. ¿Para un humano… ? Bueno, ya has visto el resultado.**_

— _ **Hija de puta. —La calmada ira de Terrence, hizo que casi sintiera pena por el culpable. Casi.**_

— _ **Por suerte, la puso enferma antes de que su sistema lo absorbiera por completo. Juzgando la dilatación de sus pupilas y la perdida de funcionalidad motora, diría que si no se hubiera deshecho del contenido de su estómago, en estos momentos habría estado en una condición mucho más seria.**_

 _ **Terrence se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la cocina.**_

— _ **Voy a matar a esa puta —juró.**_

— _ **¿A quién? —John mantuvo un tono estable. Nunca había visto a Terrence tan cerca de perder el control. Pensó que las consecuencias no serían nada buenas.**_

— _ **A Melissa Leagan. —Escupió el nombre con un juramento—. Se presentó mientras Candy y yo cenábamos en el O'Neal. Dejó caer su bolso cuando se marchaba después de su, eh, cordial visita. Tuvo que ser cuando le echó lo que fuera a la copa de Candice. Estábamos distraídos recogiendo su mierda del suelo. Ella y su amigo Michael Reece eran los únicos que se encontraban cerca, y él en ningún momento se acercó lo suficiente como para poder haberlo hecho, estoy seguro.**_

— _ **Esto es muy serio, pero no puedes echarte encima de ellos medio en guerra —le aconsejó John—, haciendo acusaciones sin pruebas, pues lo único que traería serían problemas.**_

— _ **Lo sé —concedió Terrence —. Pero no puedo dejar que esto quede impune.**_

— _ **Ya pensarás algo. Por ahora, estate tranquilo y usa la cabeza. —Suspiró y recogió su maletín, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Me voy a la cama.**_

 _ **Terrence le palmeó en el hombro.**_

— _ **Gracias, Doc, realmente te agradezco que vinieras. —Hizo una pausa, pensativo—. Y por el buen consejo.**_

— _ **No importa, Terry. Vigila a Candy durante un par de días. El único problema que preveo puede ser por algún trastorno en el estómago, dejé algunas píldoras arriba, sobre la mesilla. Mantenla vigilada por si acaso.**_

— _ **Ah, tengo la intención de cuidarla —sonrió Logan—. Es mía, mi compañera.**_

 _ **John se mostró encantado.**_

— _ **¡Felicidades! No está marcada. No tenía ni la menor idea.**_

— _ **Ella tampoco, todavía —confesó Terrence con una nerviosa sonrisa.**_

 _ **John rió entre dientes.**_

— _ **Buena suerte, amigo. Presiento que cuando está en condiciones debe mostrarse bastante batalladora.**_

— _ **Oh, sí —estuvo de acuerdo Logan—. Mi Candice puede ser verdaderamente explosiva.**_

— _ **Bien por ella. Esto hace que aumente la pasión. —John hizo una pausa y dijo las palabras ceremoniales—: Que disfrutéis de la cacería.**_

— _ **Gracias compañero —contestó Terrence, ofreciéndole la mano como despedida.**_

 _ **Cerró y regresó arriba, deseoso de comprobar como estaba Candy. La encontró profundamente dormida en la silla de su dormitorio. Se acercó silenciosamente a ella, contento de ver como había regresado algo de color a sus mejillas.**_

 _ **Cuando se inclinó y la levantó en sus brazos, ella se revolvió irritada.**_

— _ **¿Por qué no te has metido en la cama, cariño? —le preguntó suave-mente.**_

— _ **No sabía dónde querías que lo hiciera —masculló bostezando.**_

— _ **Debajo de mí sería estupendo —murmuró.**_

— _ **¿Umm?**_

 _ **Terry sonrió. Era bueno que estuviera soñolienta, pensó. Le quitó la bata y la acostó en la cama. Apagó las luces, se desnudó con rapidez y se unió a ella. Un profundo suspiro de satisfacción escapó de sus labios cuando Candy inmediatamente se acurrucó contra él. Admitió la buena voluntad de su cuerpo, por permitir su presencia en la cama sin tener que luchar con sus habituales deseos sexuales. La preocupación por lo que había sufrido, junto con sus instintos protectores, al parecer, mantenía su libido controlada. Acercó su cara al pelo de ella, durmiéndose con la seguridad de que se encontraba mejor y estaba donde debía estar.**_

 _ **Unas horas más tarde, no estuvo tan seguro. Candy comenzó a retorcerse y se despertó, inmediatamente preocupado.**_

— _ **¿Estás bien, cariño? —susurró, inclinándose hacia ella, que tiraba de la camiseta que llevaba puesta—. Tengo calor, no quiero esto —refunfuñó mientras luchaba contra la ropa.**_

— _ **Espera, dulzura, yo te lo quito. —Terry suspiró y consiguió desenredar la camisa, sacándosela limpiamente por la cabeza.**_

 _ **Inmediatamente Candy se relajó, cayendo de nuevo en el sueño. E inmediatamente Terry se excitó.**_

— _ **Ten compasión —gimió respetuosamente, tragando cuando Candy se estiró en pacifico abandono. Su estupenda visión nocturna le permitió verla con bastante claridad. Voluptuosa, era la palabra que le venía a la cabeza. Su cuerpo era suave, redondeado y con curvas en todos los sitios correspondientes.**_

 _ **Extendió la mano y la colocó ligeramente en la plenitud firme de un pecho. Al instante el pezón se erizó contra su palma. Arrastró la mano lentamente hacia su abdomen. Su piel era suave y cálida, seda y raso bajo el lento deslizar de sus dedos. Se detuvo al llegar a los suaves rizos que coronaban sus esculturales muslos, cuando ella se revolvió agitada.**_

 _ **Cernido sobre ella, quedó hipnotizado por su olor. Su nariz siguió la huella que su mano había dejado, mientras inspiraba el intoxicante aroma de su compañera. Al llegar a su monte, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Se imaginó abriendo sus delicados pliegues, su lengua deslizándose por los hinchados labios y los finos tejidos interiores repletos de néctar. Un gruñido bajo surgió de su garganta, haciéndole regresar al presente.**_

 _ **«Ha estado enferma, ha estado enferma, ha estado enferma», se repitió una y otra vez, y con un doloroso gemido retiró la mano, cubriendo la tentación de su cuerpo con las mantas. Logan se tumbó en su lado, esperando que haber ocultado la tentación visual, le ayudara.**_

 _ **Su esperanza fue efímera. Candy se le acercó de nuevo. Los dos picos de sus pezones se clavaron en su espalda, mientras sus suaves curvas se pegaban a él. Podía sentir la caricia del pelo pubiano contra sus nalgas.**_

— _ **Señor bendito —gimió, endureciéndose para aguantar toda la noche esa frustrante tortura.**_

 _ **Candy despertó bruscamente y a solas muy temprano. Se sentó en la cama, aturdida y confundida, con una vaga noción de necesitar volver a casa, rondándola por la cabeza. Se vistió temblorosamente con la bata que habían dejado a los pies de la cama y se quedó erguida con total desamparo en mitad de la habitación, sin saber que más hacer.**_

 _ **Habiendo escuchado los débiles, movimiento en el piso de arriba, Terry subió para comprobar su estado.**_

— _ **¿Vas a algún sitio, pequeña? —preguntó con cariño. Se la veía atractiva y, aún así, dulce, toda soñolienta y despeinada.**_

 _ **Ella se pasó indecisa la mano por el pelo.**_

— _ **Pensé que debía irme a casa… pero estoy tan desorientada —se quejó irritada.**_

— _ **¡Ah!, cariño, ven aquí! —Terry se acercó, ofreciendo sus brazos. Candice se dejó llevar a su abrazo.**_

 _ **Sentándose al borde de la cama, la colocó sobre su regazo.**_

 _ **»¿Te duele algo en particular?**_

— _ **El estómago me duele un poco —le contestó—. Pero por encima de todo me siento hecha polvo. —Descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro.**_

— _ **Doc ha dejado algunas pastillas para tu estómago. —Terrence le indicó el frasquito que había encima de la mesilla—. Dijo que era posible que lo necesitaras. Voy a meterte de nuevo en la cama. —La levantó y se dirigió al lazo que anudaba la bata que llevaba.**_

— _ **¡Hey! Alto ahí —dijo, dando un paso atrás.**_

— _ **Candice, sabes que no te gusta dormir con ropa, por lo que es mejor que te quites la bata ahora —le dijo de manera razonable.**_

 _ **Ella le dedicó un feroz ceño.**_

— _ **Yo sé que no me gusta dormir con nada pero, ¿cómo lo sabes tú? —En cuanto hizo la pregunta, el recuerdo de un cálido y desnudo cuerpo pegado al suyo, apareció en su memoria— ¡Dormiste conmigo! —le acusó.**_

— _ **Sí, lo hice —admitió Terry con calma. La observó con una seria y fija mirada—. Te puedes ir acostumbrando, porque va a pasar bastante a menudo de ahora en adelante.**_

 _ **Abrió la boca, para hablar, pero solo pudo emitir ruidos incoherentes.**_

 _ **Terry ladeó la cabeza.**_

— _ **Pareces un pescado.**_

— _ **Tú… tú no puedes haber dicho eso —jadeó indignada.**_

— _ **Bueno, dulzura, hacías los mismos gestos de un pescado —bromeó deliberadamente, imitando los gestos con su boca.**_

— _ **Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, ese comentario de «dormir juntos» —siseó.**_

 _ **Terrence sonrió, pero después reconsideró su mal humor.**_

— _ **Entre nosotros está ocurriendo algo especial Candice —declaró de manera solemne—. Sé que lo percibes igual que yo. —Esperó expectante su admisión. Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo, poco dispuesta pero, sin embargo de aceptación—. Sé que esto no es fácil para ti, cariño. La traición es algo a lo que es difícil reponerse. Pero Candy… —Terry tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos—… si me das el beneficio de la duda, te demostraré que puedes confiar en mí, tal como voy a confiar en ti. —Sus labios tocaron suavemente los de ella—. Pero por ahora, vamos a centrarnos en que te recuperes, ¿De acuerdo?**_

— _ **De acuerdo —concordó. Candy se sentía hipnotizada por Terrry. Su pero y su por, la desarmaban, se encontró cada vez más dispuesta a creer en él.**_

 _ **Cogió las píldoras que la ofreció y se las tomó con un vaso entero de agua, sin haberse dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo sedienta que estaba.**_

— _ **¿Más? —la ofreció, indicando la jarra de agua—. John dijo que necesitarías muchos líquidos.**_

— _ **Creo que por ahora es suficiente. Gracias —le contestó, permaneciendo torpemente de pie a la espera de que se marchase.**_

 _ **Terrence sofocó una sonrisa.**_

— _ **Ya sabes que te he visto desnuda —la recordó.**_

— _ **Sí, pero yo no te he visto verme desnuda, y si no te importa, quiero aplazar esa experiencia un poco más. —Un atractivo rubor iluminó sus mejillas.**_

— _ **Es un progreso. —La sonrisa cariñosa de Terrence, junto con la calidez de sus ojos, mantuvieron cautiva a Candice.**_

— _ **¿El qué? —preguntó ligeramente molesta.**_

— _ **Que admitas que estaremos desnudos juntos. A eso le llamo definitivamente un progreso —le dijo, con un pícaro guiño.**_

 _ **Candice sintió una punzada de emoción por su comentario, mientras una sonrisa escapaba a sus labios.**_

— _ **Márchate, Terry—le pidió.**_

— _ **Estaré abajo por si necesitas algo —la informó con una sonrisa burlona. Plantó un rápido beso en sus labios y la dejó para que se desvistiera en la intimidad.**_

 _ **Candice se acurrucó bajo las cálidas mantas. Una somnolienta satisfacción la cubrió mientras las medicinas asentaban su estómago. Bostezando, se colocó de lado y se adormeció con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios.**_

 _ **Escaleras abajo, Terrence se movió por la cocina con experta facilidad. Se preparó café y una tortilla de jamón y queso, tarareando todo el rato una desafinada melodía. Sus pensamientos centrados en la mujer que en esos momentos calentaba su cama.**_

 _ **Candice constituía un intrigante contraste. Dulce, tímida, ingenua e inocente y una sirena salvaje y sexy, de vez en cuando exasperante, obstinada e impetuosamente independiente. Le estimulaba y desafiaba como ninguna otra hembra lo había hecho. Su mente y su cuerpo vibraban con una avalancha de emociones que ella le provocaba.**_

 _ **Terrence pensó en sus padres y supo indudablemente que esto era lo que ellos tenían, lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Sabía lo contentos que se pondrían cuando supieran que había encontrado a su compañera. Su madre seguramente lloraría, pensó con una sonrisa. Era bastante emocional, como Candy, y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.**_

 _ **Pensó en llamarlos, pero descartó esa idea. Era mejor esperar, hasta comunicarle a Candy su condición de hombre lobo. Exhaló un profundo suspiro. Decir que estaba preocupado, era decir poco. Candice debería tratar con una revelación bastante traumática. Dependía de su naturaleza inteligente, compasiva y del creciente afecto que sentía por él, que pudiera aceptar la verdad de su doble naturaleza.**_

 _ **Haría cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer para ayudarla a aceptar una realidad que rompería todas sus ideas preconcebidas. Si al final le rechazaba, tendría que dejarla ir. Pero de esa manera perdería dos partes cruciales de su mismo ser, que nunca recuperaría, su corazón y su alma.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nota: Los personajes de Candy no son míos : ( ,pero me encantan asi que este es un pequeño terrific para la que lo pidieron , también un recordatorio este fic es muy lemon asi que la discreción para algunos que lean asi que esperen mas de este cachondo fic jejeje jejeje , espero que no tarde también en el otro fic ya que no me quiero atrasar bueno a leer.**_

 _Conociendo a un alpha_

 _ **Cap. 4**_

 _Candy despertó con los primeros rayos del sol de la tarde y la cálida brisa que se derramaba por las ventanas abiertas. Suspiró al sentirse normal otra vez y se estiró totalmente relajada. Rodando hasta acurrucarse sobre la almohada de Terry, aspiró su olor acercándola a su cara. Una lenta sonrisa de satisfacción estiró sus labios, cuando inhaló el aroma masculino._

 _Obligándose a entrar en movimiento, se levantó de la cama y miró alrededor con curiosidad. El dormitorio de Terry. La verdad, no era como había esperado acabar la noche cuando acordaron la cita. Admiró el alto cabecero antiguo de la cama, mientras pasaba su mano sobre la madera tallada._

 _El aparador y la mesita de noche eran de estilo antiguo —junto con un lavabo— a juego con la cama. Todos estaban hechos con formidables piezas de roble color castaño claro._

 _La gruesa alfombra marrón con tonos dorados, protegió sus pies desnudos mientras caminaba alrededor. Echó un vistazo al armario abierto, para ver la ropa de Terry colgada en su interior. Por la razón que fuera, el verla agitó algo en su interior. Su naturaleza inquieta hizo que se acercara a las puertas abiertas que permitían el paso a un patio enorme en la parte trasera. Una pequeña fuente se hallaba en el centro de un claro, cubierto de césped y rodeado por grandes árboles._

 _El agua se esparcía y centelleaba con la luz del sol, cuando esta se derramaba hacía abajo formando una pequeña cascada y caía en un fondo rodeado por rocas cubiertas de musgo._

 _Candy pudo distinguir las lisas y vistosas formas de los peces moviéndose en el fondo. Alejándose de esta vista, decidió que necesitaba una ducha. Comenzó a recoger la ropa que había llevado puesta, hasta que reconoció la pequeña maleta abierta en el suelo, cerca de la silla donde primeramente se había quedado dormida._

 _Varios pares de vaqueros y suéteres estaban extendidos en la silla, junto con la ropa interior. También estaban su cepillo de dientes, el del pelo, el champú y otros artículos de tocador._

 _Conmovida por la consideración de Terry, tomó los utensilios y rápidamente se introdujo en el cuarto de baño. Surgiendo limpia y renovada, bajó las escaleras, admirando la casa mientras buscaba a Terrence._

 _Los cuartos estaban decorados con elegancia, cálidos y acogedores. Nunca había prestado mucha atención a la decoración por estilos y períodos, pero, aún así, reconocía que muchos de los adornos eran preciadas antigüedades. Dando un toque de buen gusto y estilo._

 _Al escuchar un murmullo de voces, Candy se detuvo cuando recorría el pasillo. Echó una ojeada a la puerta abierta y descubrió el despacho de Terrence, hallándole a él mismo detrás de su escritorio, pero no vio a nadie más._

 _La hizo señas para que entrara._

— _¿Te sientes mejor, cariño? —preguntó cuando se levantó y se la acercó._

— _Divino de la muerte, amorcito. —Esa respuesta vino desde el altavoz del teléfono, de una voz muy sarcástica, y muy varonil._

— _Tú no, estúpido. Acaba de entrar Candy._

 _Terrence la atrapó y le estampó un beso caliente y muy lento sobre los labios, que ella le respondió con impaciencia._

— _Mis orejas escucharon bien —dijo la voz._

 _Caminando hacia el escritorio, Terrence se sentó y la depositó en su regazo._

— _Candice Alexandra, me gustaría presentarte a Albert Andrew. Afortunadamente no puedes verlo, porque si no, caerías enferma de nuevo._

 _Candy resopló intentando esconder la risa._

— _Terrence, eres el mismísimo diablo, sabes que si me viera tu mujer, te abandonaría tan rápido que no sabrías quien te habría golpeado. Siempre esta celoso de mí, dulzura —replicó Albert._

— _Me alegra conocerte, Al. —Candice se rió—. Estoy segura de que Terrence solo exagera. —Se retorció cuando le hizo cosquillas en las costillas como venganza._

— _¿Al, estás seguro de querer participar en lo que estuvimos hablando?_

 _Terrence regresó a los negocios, impaciente por concluir los asuntos y así poder concentrarse en Candice._

 _El doctor Martin había llamado a Albert para que se les uniera y así poder extender de una manera más rápida algunos comentarios sobre cierta medicina que administrada por una persona, desconocida había enfermado a la compañera de Terrence. Como no era un tema para tomarlo a broma, John sintió la necesidad de concienciar a la comunidad lupina sobre la potencial amenaza que esta medicina tenía para sus vecinos, los humanos._

 _Albert llamó a Terrence, seguro de que la discreción del doctor le había impedido revelar todos los hechos. La perfidia de Melissa no le resultó ninguna sorpresa, en vista de su inclinación, bastante conocida, hacia Terry._

— _Voy a hacerlo Terry, definitivamente no queremos más incidentes desagradables. Puedo dejar caer alguna especulación de una fuente desconocida, si sabes lo que quiero decir. Esto debería conseguir que cierta persona sea consciente del hecho de que sus acciones no han pasado desapercibidas. Candy, ha sido muy agradable hablar contigo. Estoy seguro de que nos encontraremos en persona pronto, y así podrás comprobar que tengo mejor planta que nuestro amigo Terrence._

— _Ni en sueños —se mofó Terry, cortando la comunicación._

 _Después de su terrible noche, estaba aliviado de encontrarse en perfecto estado; descansó la cabeza sobre Candice sintiéndose algo retozón. Ella pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Terry y se puso a besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido. Sus labios exploraron la boca de él con movimientos entre juguetones y lentos, lánguidos, que le hicieron entrar en calor pero a fuego lento. Cuando su lengua se deslizó entre sus labios separándolos para luego introducirla, el calor comenzó a arremolinarse en su vientre. Y cuando ella lo sorbió suavemente con la lengua y empezó a jugar con la suya, vamos, ya estaba en estado de ebullición._

 _Ella descubrió que su erección crecía contra su cadera, y se contorsionó para acercarse. La hembra primitiva se deleitó ante la capacidad de incitar su pasión. Tembló ante la sensación que le causó su mano, cuando se deslizo hacia un lado y paso sobre su cadera hasta posarla en su tenso glúteo cubierto con unos jeans, y lo masajeó con firmeza._

— _Te sientes mejor —observó él ronco._

— _Mucho mejor —contestó sucintamente, impaciente por seguir con el juego._

 _Cuando los labios se cerraron sobre los de él, su estómago emitió una fuerte queja. Ambos se detuvieron, perplejos. Logan sonrió abiertamente y Candice se puso como las amapolas, avergonzada ante las fuertes demandas de su estómago._

— _¿Esto significa que tengo que alimentarte antes de que satisfagamos otras hambres, hum?_

 _La mirada de Terrence se mostraba llena de una promesa al rojo vivo._

— _Hombre, podrías darme algo para comer —admitió ella, frotando su estómago—. Después de todo, perdí esa maravillosa cena que me preparaste anoche._

— _No me lo recuerdes —la reprendió Terrence fingiendo un escalofrió. Se levantó de la silla y la colocó sobre sus pies—. Voy a sufrir pesadillas con ese tema._

 _Candice apretó su brazo cuando la apartó entre risas._

— _Te dije que te marcharas, pero nooo, tenías que ser noble y quedarte._

 _Le siguió por el pasillo hasta la cocina. Todas las habitaciones estaban maravillosamente diseñadas. Había una isleta colocada en el centro de la cocina. Era lo suficientemente grande como para que una zona contuviera un fregadero y en la otra se situaran tres sillas, de forma que pudiera servir ocasionalmente como mesa para comer. Admiró el suelo de piedra y pasó una mano acariciando la encimera de granito verde. Los muebles eran de madera natural, con todos los electrodomésticos incorporados e invisibles._

— _Tengo algo de rosbif por aquí —le sugirió Logan, inclinándose ante el refrigerador abierto. Luego se giró hacia Candice—. ¿Emparedados y ensalada de col? O si lo prefieres tengo pollo en el congelador, lo puedo descongelar con el microondas._

— _El rosbif es suficiente —estuvo de acuerdo, y le ayudó a prepararlo; él repartió los ingredientes que ella fue depositando sobre la isleta. Le observó mientras comenzaba a poner la mesa—. Eres bastante práctico en la cocina —comentó—. ¿Dónde están los platos?_

 _Terrence fue a por ellos, mientras contestaba a su observación._

— _Un hombre tiene que ser capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo. Me lo enseñó mi padre. Por supuesto, esa creencia fue muy apoyada por mi madre —añadió con una pesarosa sonrisa._

— _¿Dónde están tus padres, Terry ? —le preguntó, tomando un cuchillo y cortando un tomate con cuidado._

— _En este momento en Escocia —contestó—. Viajan mucho. Cuando mi padre se retiró, decidieron que querían visitar algunos de los lugares sobre los que habían leído. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Caliente o frío? —preguntó, indicando el sucu-lento plato de rosbif._

— _Caliente, por favor. —Candy sonrió—. Esta casa es realmente hermosa, pero ¿no es terriblemente grande para ti solo?_

 _Cuando la carne de vaca se calentó en el microondas, Logan extendió la mayonesa en las rebanadas de pan, pasándoselas a Candy para que colocara la lechuga y el tomate._

— _Esta era la casa de mis padres. Éramos cinco, incluyendo a mi hermana y a mi hermano. Como soy el mayor, decidieron dejarme esta propiedad a mí, mientras que a Lilian y a Dylan les dejaron otras propiedades. —Se agachó para darle un persistente beso en los labios—. Si hubieras sido una chica de la localidad, ya sabrías todo esto._

 _Candice saboreó su beso y retrocedió, alzando una ceja en su dirección._

— _¿Supongo que todas las muchachas de aquí se pelearían por ti?_

— _Bueno, ya sabes como es esto…_

 _Terrence se atuso el pelo._

— _No importa, Señor Modesto —se mofó ella._

 _Siguieron jugando y bromeando durante la comida, después se dedicaron a recoger, haciendo que la tarde fuera agradable, relajante._

 _Cuando colocaron el último de los platos después de secarle, Candice le hizo una pregunta que la había estado carcomiendo desde su conversación con Albert._

— _Terry, sé que soy algo curiosa, pero, ¿a qué se refería Albert con eso de que de esa manera cierta persona sería consciente de que sus acciones no habían pasado desapercibidas? ¿Y qué incidentes desagradables estáis tratando de evitar?_

 _Terry la miro cariñosamente._

— _Sí, es una conversación que debemos tener. —Asintiendo con la cabeza prosiguió—: Ahora es un buen momento. Vamos a mi despacho y nos pondremos cómodos._

 _Candy le siguió algo dudosa. Sospechaba que esta conversación iba a tratar algunas cuestiones serias y bastante sensibles. Solo esperó que Terrence no fuera algo parecido a un emigrante ilegal._

 _Por su parte, Terrence luchaba con algunas otras dudas bastante serias. Había llegado el momento de ponerla en antecedentes sobre su herencia, antes de que ella, sin contar con el conocimiento de que era su compañera, empezara a preocuparse. Sabía que le gustaba y que se sentía sexualmente atraída, pero quería algo más._

 _Quería su amor —el amor por parte de un compañero era de suma importancia, vital. Solo con su amor ella seria capaz de aceptar al lobo._

 _Aun cuando había descubierto lo que ella representaba para él, su primera atracción fue puramente física. Después de pasar cierto tiempo con ella, aprendería cada una de las facetas que conformaban a Candice A. White. Ya la encontraba fascinante y estimulante, física, mental y emocionalmente._

 _Con sus amantes anteriores, había disfrutado de los considerables encuentros físicos y apasionados. Con ella, Terry había ido más allá de la unión física. Por primera vez en su vida, se encontró queriendo más. Sus sentimientos iban más allá de la preocupación y el afecto. Se vio pasando cada uno de sus días con ella. Compartiendo su vida con ella. Teniendo hijos con ella. Amándola. Comprender esto fue como recibir una patada en el estómago por parte de una mula. Pensar que fuera incapaz de aceptar su doble naturaleza, que lo despreciara, era intolerable. Su futuro descansaba en sus manos, una vida llena de amor, con su compañera y familia, o la existencia solitaria de estar sin ella. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación donde no tuviera el control. Le hacía sentir extraño e intranquilo._

 _Cuando entraron en el despacho, terrence rezó para que los sentimientos de Candy hacia él fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para aceptar lo que le iba a revelar. La hizo sentarse en el sofá, mientras que él se sentó en la mesa del centro, tomando sus manos. Mirando profundamente en sus ojos, comenzó:_

— _Los incidentes desagradables que queremos evitar son del tipo de lo que te pasó anoche. Fuiste drogada, Candy._

 _La confusión llenó sus ojos._

— _¿Drogada? Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿cómo?_

— _Melissa Leagan —reveló Terry, con un claro tono condenatorio—. El cómo, lo sospecho, simplemente vertiendo una sustancia en tu té, mientras estábamos en O'Neal. ¿Recuerdas cuando dejó caer el bolso? Todos nos distrajimos. En cuanto al por qué, unos pequeños celos. Lleva tiempo tratando de añadirme a su lista de trofeos y yo no coopero. Realmente lo siento, Candy. Te hizo daño por mi culpa._

 _Candy pudo ver cólera mezclada con remordimiento y, como no, ¿ansiedad? ¿Seguramente no pensaría que le iba a culpar?_

— _No es culpa tuya —le consoló, apretando sus manos—. ¿Pero no deberíamos comunicárselo a la policía?_

 _Terry se levantó y comenzó a caminar con pasos largos y pausados._

— _Solo hay un problema con esto, amor. No tenemos ninguna prueba. Ningún testigo, ningún «fue cogida con las manos en la masa», ninguna huella digital en tu vaso, nada. Solo sería nuestra palabra contra la suya._

 _Se colocó delante de ella, sus ojos estaban llenos de seriedad y preocupación, cosa que nunca le había visto antes._

— _Hay otra razón por la que no querría comunicar esto, aunque tuviéramos pruebas. —Ante el perplejo ceño fruncido de Candy prosiguió—: Y es debido a lo que es._

 _Pequeñas punzadas de ansiedad comenzaron a crearse dentro de ella._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con lo que es? —preguntó Candy quedamente._

— _Melissa es una mujer lobo, Candy. Como yo._

 _Candice contempló a Terry mientras innumerables emociones bullían en su interior. Una divertida incredulidad comenzó a destacar._

— _Eres un hombre lobo —declaró rotundamente. Una repentina cólera empezó a recorrerla de pies a cabeza—. Esto me suena a finalizar una relación, pero estoy algo perpleja porque me parece que me perdí la broma. —Se levantó y anduvo con largos pasos mientras Terry la miraba silenciosamente. No podía creerse lo que acababa de contarla. Pero entonces, ¿por qué sino lo diría? Un dolor punzante comenzó a formarse en su interior. Parándose detrás del sofá, fijó la mirada sobre Terrence. Su voz tembló con la emoción contenida—. Dijiste que podría confiar en ti, y te creí. Creí en ti, pero desde el principio solo has estado esperando el momento para ponerme en ridículo. —Hizo una pausa, respirando con fuerza, rechazando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir—. Bueno, pues has tenido éxito. Solo que no entiendo el porqué. ¿Por qué esta treta tan elaborada?_

 _Incapaz de esperar una respuesta, se dio la vuelta ciegamente, dejando salir las lágrimas que picaban sus ojos. Daño. Confusión. Cólera. Desilusión. Todos entremezclados dentro de ella como un guiso burbujeante. Caminó hasta la puerta, desesperada por alejarse de la fuente de su dolor._

 _Cuando llegó a la entrada, la sujetó por la muñeca._

— _No te vayas._

 _Su voz era tranquila, controlada._

— _Deja que me vaya, Terrence._

 _Ella no pudo engañarle, notó su confusión._

— _No puedo, Candy, eres mi compañera —le comunicó._

 _Alzó la cabeza y sin pensárselo dos veces, levantó la mano y le dio una bofetada. Candy jadeó, incrédula y horrorizada, se quedó inmóvil. Un silencio sobrenatural llenó el cuarto mientras se contemplaban el uno al otro._

 _Terrence rompió el silencio, hablando rotundamente, sin emoción._

 _»Creo que esto me da el permiso para acaparar un poco más de tu tiempo._

 _La vergüenza y el remordimiento la desgarraron. Finalmente asintió de forma inestable, sin saber a quien odiaba más, a sí misma por cometer este acto violento, o a él por provocarlo._

 _Volviendo a sus posiciones iniciales, se sentaron uno enfrente del otro, pero esta vez como adversarios. Terrence la observó silenciosamente, todavía luchando con su creciente dolor y cólera._

— _Hace años, cuando un lobo encontraba a su compañera la tomaba. Sin ninguna explicación, sin ninguna disculpa. Se imponía la rendición de las hembras. Ahora procuramos ser más civilizados y halagadores, por lo que cortejamos a nuestra compañera. Soy un alfa. —Su voz decayó sonando como un profundo ronroneo, aunque la advertencia era claramente evidente—. En esta situación solo puedo tolerar muy poca cantidad de civilización._

 _Los ojos de Candice se dilataron, mostrando su incertidumbre. ¿Sería posible que le hubiera dicho la verdad? Unos momentos antes, los ojos de él habían mostrado un misterioso brillo. Pudo sentir las ondas de calor que emitía y la clara intención escrita en su cara. También pudo ver la erección estirando la tela de sus vaque-ros. Una involuntaria onda de excitación la recorrió cuando se encontró respondiendo a su dominio._

— _¿Qué vas a hacer?_

 _Luchó por controlar su voz._

 _Terrence reconoció el leve temblor, su parte lobo se apaciguo ante su inconsciente sumisión._

— _Voy a demostrar que puedes confiar en mí. Que no te he mentido. Que soy un hombre lobo, y —se inclinó acercándose, brillantes chispas saltaban dentro de sus ojos— que eres mi compañera. Voy a transformarme para ti. Aquí. Ahora. En este momento._

 _Candice sintió pánico._

— _¡Espera! —gritó— Espera, por favor, tengo que saber…_

— _¿Qué necesitas saber? —preguntó con impaciencia._

— _No, aunque no crea nada de lo que va a pasar, pero, aún así… —se mordió el labio—… ¿Me reconocerás?_

 _Logan reconocido su miedo e incertidumbre. Su necesidad de proteger y consolar se reafirmó en su interior. Tomó su mano, entrelazando los dedos con los de ella._

— _Te reconoceré, Candy. Mantenemos una completa conciencia. Solo que de una manera diferente._

 _Reconfortada, se relajó volviendo a la normalidad y aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntar:_

— _¿No se parecerá a esas películas del cine clásico donde la cara del tipo crece alargándose, y sus manos se convierten en garras o algo por el estilo, verdad? Siempre me ha parecido un poco vulgar._

 _La tensión entre ellos se rompió. Terrence bufó divertido._

— _No, ocurre muy rápido. Un híbrido hombre lobo se transforma por entero, solo se es consciente de nuestra energía cuando lo hacemos. Ahora mismo solo soy un hombre, al instante cambio a lobo, con solo un parpadeo. —Se rió de ella—. ¿Preparada? —Ante su gesto afirmativo, movió la mesa de centro hasta colocarla delante de la chimenea, haciendo sitio. Candice siguió cada uno de los movimientos de Terry, tragando con fuerza cuando se situó de pie ante de ella y comenzó a desnudarse._

— _¡Eh! ¿Te tienes que quitar la ropa?_

 _Notó como se le secaba la boca._

 _Él asintió con la cabeza, un movimiento lento, atractivo, ufano, que comunicaba riqueza en ese sentido. Tocando con la punta del pie las botas, las desplazó a un lado. La mirada de Candice fue capturada cuando él abrió el botón de su bragueta y despacio bajó la cremallera por encima de su prominente erección. Ella sintió como el calor le subía a la cara mientras inconscientemente se retorcía en el sofá._

 _Habiendo casi olvidado la razón principal para que se desnudara, Candy miró con expectación cuando la ropa cayó. Incluso en estas circunstancias, el ver a Terry en cueros era una maldita compensación._

 _Lentamente se desabotonó la camisa, cada botón que se deshacía revelaba más músculos, con un pecho ligeramente cubierto de vello debajo. Con elegante facilidad tiró de los faldones de su camisa para sacarla de los vaqueros y encogió sus amplios hombros para sacársela, dejándola caer sobre la silla que había a su espalda._

 _Candy permaneció pegada al sofá, luchando contra el impulso de tirarse sobre él. Observó la flexión de los músculos de sus hombros y brazos cuando enganchó sus pulgares en el cinturón de sus vaqueros y los bajó hasta el suelo. La espera resultó interminable; hasta que los vaqueros revelaron lentamente el tesoro escondido, fue una pura tortura._

 _Candice sintió que ciertas partes de su cuerpo se contraían por la tensión, mientras que otras se ponían al rojo vivo, humedeciéndose y abriéndose con creciente excitación._

 _Terrence se enderezó cuando sus vaqueros golpearon el suelo. Dio un paso para salir de ellos, cada pulgada lista para un orgasmo, permaneció de pie mostrando su cuerpo de manera orgullosa._

— _Por todos los santos, eres Batman —susurró reverente. Su aliento y el latido de su corazón comenzaron a ir más rápido cuando un repentino acceso de calor barrió su cuerpo._

 _El paquete, en su totalidad, devastó sus sentidos. Era como una estatua griega esculpida, no en mármol, sino en carne, hueso y puro músculo. Y allí en el centro, exigiendo su atención, la más larga, la más dura, y la más gruesa de las erecciones que ella hubiera visto jamás. Una larga columna de marfil rodeada de venas palpitantes. La cabeza, en forma de ciruela sonrojada por la sangre, sobresalía del sensible tejido. Aquella columna orgullosa, descomunal, nunca podría ser ocultada por una hoja de parra._

 _Encantada por lo que veía, Candice estaba impaciente por olvidar todo lo referente a los hombres lobo y seguir con lo que le parecía más interesante. Se esforzó por dejar de mirar la erección de Terry y encontrar sus ojos. El aliento se le quedó momentáneamente atascado ante el profundo brillo de sus ojos. Oro líquido, caliente, incinerante, fundido. Cualquier idea que tuviera de resistir desapareció cuando vio sus intenciones. Al contrario, esto encendió su pasión, abasteciendo de combustible su necesidad, preparándola para la combustión._

— _¿Preparada? —repitió él, su voz fue un gruñido profundo, ronco._

 _Candice tembló ante la impaciencia de su voz. Sabiendo que solo esperaba su consentimiento, su mirada dio un nuevo barrido por su cuerpo. Excitada por la ola de calor que la recorrió cuando lo hizo, asintió con la cabeza._

 _La imagen de terrence vaciló, alterándose, brillando tenuemente… transformándose. Candy tuvo casi vértigo cuando sus ojos trataron de seguir el aspecto borroso del movimiento. Parpadeó, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a enfocar solo para encontrar un enorme lobo donde antes había estado terrence._

 _Se quedó paralizada. Cuando su vista se volvió borrosa, comprendió que había olvidado respirar. Tomando aire, temerosa de hacer cualquier movimiento, se humedeció los resecos labios con la lengua._

— _¿Terry?_

 _Su susurro tembló en el aire._

 _El lobo se acercó despacio a ella y Candice luchó contra el abrumador impulso de echar a correr. El aliento se atascó en sus pulmones cuando el hocico se aproximó a su cara. Cuando pensó que perdería la batalla por no soltar un aterrorizado grito, una larga y áspera lengua acarició su mejilla._

 _Parpadeó asombrada._

— _¿Terry ? —repitió ella._

 _El lobo acarició con el hocico la mano que tenía posada en el muslo. Tentativamente, la levantó, la colocó sobre la cabeza y acarició lentamente su cuello. Miró fijamente en las profundidades de sus dorados ojos y le reconoció de manera indiscutible._

— _Oh, Dios mío. Eres tú. Realmente eres tú. —Estaba boquiabierta por la fascinación—. Eres hermoso —exclamó suavemente entre risas y lágrimas. Ahora sus manos se movieron y se alzaron sobre la piel gruesa alrededor de su cuello. Su cara, notando las marcas más oscuras que se realzaban alrededor de sus ojos y hocico. Su grueso pelaje resultaba liso y saludable, suave y mullido bajo sus manos errantes. La parte superior de su pelaje era igualita a la mata oscura de su pelo, mezclado con mechas doradas y ligeros toques de luz rojiza. Esta se entremezclaba con el ligero color que fluía bajo sus patas, pecho y bajo vientre._

 _Candice podía sentir cada uno de los músculos que había bajo sus manos. Se maravilló de la criatura aparentemente salvaje que había ante ella, sabiendo que nunca la haría daño. Con esa revelación, llegó el conocimiento del hecho tan importante que había colocado en sus manos. Confiaba en ella. Terrence había confiado en ella para que conociera quién y qué era._

 _La inundó una ola de gran emoción. Había muy pocas personas en su vida que confiaran en ella y en quien ella confiara. Sus padres, su hermana, Lilian y Brian. Cada uno de ellos, además, acompañado por un amor incondicional. Gestos de Terrence, sus palabras y acciones a lo largo de estos pocos días, fluían por su cabeza. Su bondad y preocupación, su sonrisa, fuerza e inteligencia, la pasión que sentía por ella, la pasión que él también causaba en ella. Sus palabras «Eres mi compañera» resonaron en su cabeza. Y ahora daban otro sentido a sus acciones. A su amor._

— _Eres mi compañero —le dijo en un suave murmullo—, me llenas de asombro. —Levantándose, retrocedió ante el lobo y se quitó su camisa por la cabeza—. Eres mi compañero —repitió con firmeza—. Transfórmate. Cambia ahora mismo._

 _Sus manos fueron al botón de sus vaqueros, tirando hasta abrirlo. Deslizando la cremallera hacia abajo, se quitó los vaqueros y las bragas al mismo tiempo. Su mirada se quedó prendada en Terrence hasta que comenzó un brillo y un ligero movimiento. Se desprendió del sujetador y lo dejó caer con el resto de la ropa._

 _Terry estaba enfrente de ella, maravillosamente desnudo y totalmente erguido. Ella se lanzó hacia sus brazos donde la esperaban su calor, fuerza, protección y amor._

— _Terry, Terry, Terry._

 _Cantó su nombre como un rezo, mientras se presionaba ferozmente._

 _Él pasó las manos sobre su pelo, trayéndola hacia sí._

— _¿Me aceptas? —exigió— ¿Tal como soy, Candice?_

— _¡Sí! Con todos tus atributos. —Sus propias manos se alzaron, deslizándose por su pelo, entrelazándolo, capturándolo—. Te amo y te quiero, te necesito ahora mismo, Terrence. Ahora._

 _Sus bocas se unieron salvajemente mientras luchaban por acercarse todo lo que podían. Su apasionada confesión había puesto a Logan por las nubes. La necesidad primitiva de aparearse, llenó su cabeza con una neblina roja que les hizo caer al suelo. Rodaron, luchando para colocarse encima del otro._

 _Terrence la fijó sobre la alfombra al tiempo que su boca la exploraba. Juguetonamente, le mordisqueó la mandíbula bajando por su garganta mientras ella saltaba y luchaba bajo él. El placer y la frustración hicieron que se retorciera gimiendo y soltado un quejido cuando la boca de él encontró su pecho. Sus dientes sujetaron ligeramente su endurecido pezón cuando lo succionó._

 _Las uñas de Candice se hincaron en sus hombros mientras curvaba la espalda extasiada. Su boca se movió hacia el otro pecho, succionándole vigorosamente, haciéndola arquearse y morderle el hombro como reacción. Un gruñido retumbó en las profundidades de su pecho._

 _Ella le empujó con violencia._

— _Déjame —jadeó, y él cedió, rodando sobre su propia espalda._

 _Candy lo atacó sin vacilar. Recorrió con la lengua su fuerte columna empezando por la garganta, lamiendo, mordiendo y seguidamente calmando el dolor del mordisco con otra caricia de su lengua. Deslizó la mano hasta su pecho, pellizcando ligeramente el pezón masculino. Colocó su boca sobre el otro pecho, moviendo la lengua en perezosos y excitantes círculos, alrededor del endurecido brote._

 _Le encantó cuando Terrence se estremeció gimiendo. Ver como se retorcía bajo sus caricias y se tensaba mientras su mano se arrastraba hacia la parte baja de su estómago y después a su ingle. Capturó su palpitante y sólido mástil con la mano, apretándole fuertemente. Sus caderas se alzaron del suelo de forma convulsiva._

 _Sintió un espasmo como reacción, al mismo tiempo que su sexo se inundaba con su dulce crema. Con ciega lujuria se asentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, disponiéndose a montar su sexo erecto. Su canal estaba abierto, ansiando ser llenado. El olor acre de su excitación llenó el aire._

— _No —ordenó Terrence ronco, deteniendo su movimiento durante solo un momento._

 _Apretó los muslos y desoyó su orden hasta que, girando su descomunal cuerpo, de nuevo se encontró sujeta al suelo. Trató de luchar para quedar libre, pero fue en vano. Con un gruñido de fracaso, reconoció su fuerza superior._

— _Esta primera vez, será a mi manera —gruñó él enigmáticamente, haciéndola rodar sobre su estómago. Ella siguió cada una de las instrucciones, cuando la impulsó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Su duro cuerpo cubrió el suyo. Se sintió abrasada por el calor que la piel de él generaba contra la suya. La dura erección estaba anidada en la hendidura de su trasero. El suave y rizado vello del pecho raspaba su espalda, haciéndola temblar._

 _Sintió su cuerpo apretarse con fuerza contra el suyo. Su profundo gemido, entre jadeos, llenó su oído cuando su lengua lamió el orificio tentándola e incitándola. Candice intentó acallar fallidamente los ansiosos y torturados gemidos de necesidad que desgarraban su garganta._

— _Abajo —pidió él bruscamente, haciendo presión entre sus omóplatos. Cayó sobre sus codos, dejándola totalmente expuesta. Su consentimiento trajo un gruñido de aprobación, junto con un deslizante barrido de su lengua a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Terminó el recorrido hundiendo los dientes en un tenso glúteo, haciéndola gritar sorprendida. Candice abrió los muslos urgiéndole, entonces sintió un breve cosquilleo producido por su pelo cuando se agachó para capturar con su boca los hinchados labios de su sexo. Su lengua se deslizó por ellos, moviendo los abultados pétalos, absorbiendo el hechicero olor de su excitación._

 _Candice se alzó sobre sus brazos soltando un gemido que se transformó en un grito ahogado cuando la palma de Terry aterrizó en su glúteo con un resonante golpe._

— _Abajo —la ordenó de nuevo, con un tono enérgico. El de un alfa que no toleraría ninguna desobediencia por su parte._

 _Gimiendo, obedeció, agachándose con sumisión. Sus muslos temblaron por la anticipación y brincó cuando le sintió soltar el cálido aliento sobre su empapada vagina. Unos suaves, pero firmes dedos, separaron sus labios inferiores y de nuevo su lengua comenzó la dulce tortura._

 _Candice lanzó un grito, sus dedos se cerraron formando puños mientras buscaba alguna manera de sostenerse. Las pasadas hábiles de la lengua de Logan contra sus pliegues ultrasensibles la conducía cada vez más y más alto. Alternó la succión de su clítoris y la penetración de su lengua dentro de su húmedo canal, hasta que so-lo fue una masa temblorosa de carne, al borde de la locura._

 _Terry bebía el néctar de Candy mientras fluía de su interior. Estaba intoxicado por su gusto y olor. Sus gritos frenéticos, y la demanda palpitante de su propio pene, consiguieron penetrar en su subconsciente. Alzándose sobre ella, colocó la hinchada cabeza de su verga en la entrada. Con un empujón rápido y poco profundo entró en ella mientras la cubría de nuevo_

— _Mi compañera —gruñó de manera firme y posesiva. Mordiéndola en el hombro, empujó._

 _Fluidos resbaladizos salieron a borbotones, desbordándose por el invasor que perforaba su túnel. El gemido de placer de Candice resonó cuando su grueso miembro se deslizó más y más profundo, hasta que cada pulgada fue sepultada en su interior. Su febril canal le dio la bienvenida. Primero estirándose y temblando para acomodarlo, luego apretándole, aprisionándole. Se meció lentamente contra ella, hacia delante y hacia atrás, con profundos empujes. A su vez, ella empujaba hacia atrás con fuerza, alentándole, exigiéndole más._

 _Terrence inició un ritmo diferente, profundizando aún más sus embestidas y enviando su verga hasta lo más profundo de su centro. Empujó y se retiró, empujó y se retiró. Monótonamente, sin parar, una y otra vez. Ambos perdidos en el calor primordial del acoplamiento. Los gruñidos del esfuerzo acompañaron el sonido continuado de carne contra carne. Resplandeciendo, la ardiente piel brilló debido al sudor, bajo la luz de la lámpara. Los montículos curvilíneos, carnosos, de las posaderas de Candice se alzaban a su encuentro, igualando el ritmo de avance de las caderas de Terry. El peso de sus testículos, cargados con la semilla, golpeaba rítmicamente contra su sexo. Cada golpe de bombeo, conducía la cabeza palpitante de su eje a un mayor contacto, dirigiéndole hasta su mismo centro. Sus gemidos apreciativos acompañaban el movimiento exhaustivo de sus caderas cuando ella se alzaba contra él para obtener más._

 _Él los condujo más alto, hasta que quedaron sobre el precipicio de un placer tan agudo, que solo una línea de demarcación evitaba que fuera dolor. Su vagina convulsionándose, junto con sus frenéticos gritos, anunciaron su inminente orgasmo. Terry se hundió, humedeciendo las yemas de sus dedos en sus jugos, buscó su clítoris y aplicó una suave presión mientras frotaba el endurecido botón, enviando a Candice, con un grito, el borde de la locura. Quedando preso en aquel canal, su sitiado miembro explotó. Pronunció un gutural e intenso gruñido, empujando profundamente, mientras la caliente corriente de su espesa semilla cubrió las temblorosas paredes vaginales. Los músculos, debilitados por liberación, perdieron fuerza haciéndole caer al suelo sobre ella._

 _Candice siguió emitiendo pequeños gemidos cuando las ondas de su orgasmo ordeñaron el duro eje, todavía sepultado en lo más profundo de su sexo. Los murmullos ininteligibles de Terrence la calmaron, al tiempo que él pasaba sus brazos a su alrededor, haciendo que sus cuerpos rodaran para quedar de lado pero sin separar-se. Él alzó una pierna por encima de su cuerpo. Una mano se cerró sobre su pecho, frotando el alargado pezón contra su palma. Su otra mano se deslizó sensualmente hacia abajo, por su satinada y húmeda piel. Esto desencadenó una nueva ola de expectación, desde su vientre hasta su húmedo sexo, que todavía albergaba su semierecto pene._

 _Suavemente masajeó los labios hinchados de su vagina. Su dedo medio y anular separaron los labios que se ajustaban a su verga, que comenzó a llenarse y alargarse cuando ligeramente pellizcó los dilatados labios que le rodeaban. Con la base de su mano aplicó presión en el centro sensibilizado de su clítoris. Escondido bajo sus labios, este hizo que hondas de placer se extendieran por todo su cuerpo._

 _Candice tembló y gimió bajo la caricia. Jadeando, cuando Terrence comenzó a moverse con un golpe mesuradamente lento._

— _Otra vez —exhaló sobre el oído de ella._

 _Un temblor bajó por su espalda cuando él mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja. Martirizó la sensible piel detrás de su oído. La mano que sujetaba su pecho se apretó y amasó aquella sensibilizada carne. Sus dedos encontraron el hinchado pezón, apretándolo ligeramente y tirando de él. Su verga, ahora totalmente erecta, quedó firmemente asentada en su coño._

 _El tiempo dejó de existir cuando se apropió de la flexible carne que le daba la bienvenida. Ya no podía distinguir entre el toque de sus manos o labios o lengua y la de su verga. Cerrando los ojos, se abandonó a la cruda y dura sensación de su posesión._

 _Terrence bebió los gritos de placer de su compañera. El olor acre del sexo llenó sus fosas nasales mientras sus manos se llenaban de su carne. Moldeó su cuerpo alrededor del suyo, empujando con decidido vigor. Los inequívocos zumbidos de la próxima liberación revoloteaban en la base de su espalda. Extendió los labios de su sexo, haciendo que se abriera más a él. Baño los dedos con la gruesa crema que encontró allí, luego los deslizó suavemente, una y otra vez, sobre todo su clítoris. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, luego convulsionó contra él cuando ella explotó en otro orgasmo. Su gemido implorante, cargado del placer atormentado, rasgó el aire._

 _Terrence agarró sus caderas, gruñendo con cada empuje en su palpitante y apretado canal. Conduciéndose por instinto, de nuevo presiono los dientes en la suave carne entre cuello y hombro, manteniéndose silencioso con empujes controlados. Recibió las pulsaciones directamente sobre su eje, haciendo que una erupción de calor les diera la bienvenida._

 _Agotados, se amoldaron uno al lado del otro. El tiempo pasó sin darse cuenta. Los latidos de sus corazones se normalizaron. La tensión desapareció de sus músculos. Los alientos, antes ásperos y jadeantes, volvieron a ser parejos. El sudor se enfrió y secó. Candice suspiró, temblando._

 _Los brazos de Logan se apretaron alrededor de ella._

— _¿Tienes frío? —preguntó él._

— _Uh-uh —contestó ella, acurrucándose hacia atrás en su abrazo—. ¿Terrence?_

— _¿Mmmmm? —la contestó con un estruendo bostezo._

— _Me has mordido._

— _Uh-huh —coincidió él._

— _¿Ahora me voy a convertir en un hombre lobo? —preguntó ella._

— _Uh-uh —negó él._

— _Ah._

 _La desilusión teñía su voz._

 _Terry se apoyó sobre el codo, alzándose. Ella se reclinó hacia atrás para encontrar sus ojos y después los alzó para encararlo._

— _¿Quieres convertirte en mujer lobo? —preguntó con seriedad._

— _Bueno… —comenzó, moviendo los dedos ociosamente sobre la alfombra—… ¿Has tenido alguna vez un sueño, que estas seguro no te va a ocurrir nunca?_

 _Inclinando la cabeza en su dirección, continuó._

— _Eso es lo que me pasa. He leído libros y me he imaginado lo que sentiría al ser un vampiro o una mujer lobo o una cambia formas de alguna clase, o tener poderes mágicos. ¿Te parece extraño? —le preguntó, alzando la vista hacia él, dudosa, tímida._

 _Logan sonrió._

— _Para nada. —Se inclinó para pasar un mechón de su pelo por detrás de su oreja—. Tienes una mente abierta en lo referente a las posibilidades de otras formas de vida. En determinadas circunstancias, puede resultar algo muy conveniente._

 _Candice le devolvió la sonrisa._

— _De todos modos, pensaba que si tú me mordías, según lo que he leído siempre parece ser la forma más habitual en que un humano se convierte en hombre lobo, pues a mí no me importaría. —Su mirada se volvió pensativa—. Pero creo que eso no es posible._

 _Terry reconsideró esto durante un momento._

— _Es posible —admitió._

— _¿Lo es? —Candy se sentó, sus pechos se agitaron con su entusiasmo— ¿Cómo?_

 _Apartando los ojos de sus maravillosos pezones, le sugirió._

— _¿Por qué no nos duchamos y nos vestimos antes de que salte otra vez sobre ti? Entonces tal vez pueda explicarte todos los detalles sin babear._

 _Ella sonrió descaradamente y alcanzó la camisa que él había dejado caer sobre la silla. Ya de pie, se la puso, abrochando los botones más estratégicos._

— _¿Mejor?_

— _Algo —se quejó él._

— _Ven —le animó —. Compartiré la ducha contigo._

 _Con una carcajada salió corriendo de la habitación. Terry saltó sobre sus pies y la siguió. Las pisadas resonaron por la escalera. Ella chilló cuando la alcanzó a la entrada del dormitorio y atrapándola con un gruñido, la colocó sobre su hombro, haciéndola reír mientras llevaba su premio al cuarto de baño._

 _El agua tibia salpicó perezosamente en la bañera casi llena. Deslizándose sedosamente por la ardorosa piel, refrescándola y lavando la sudoración de su encuentro sexual. Después de atrapar a su compañera, con su excitación estimulada por la persecución, terrence había tomado a Candice de nuevo. Fue duro y rápido, inclinados en la ducha, dejándoles débiles y sin aliento. El contacto visual que habían mantenido gracias a su reflejo en el espejo les resultó electrificante._

 _El estímulo físico, realzado por la visión de los pechos de Candice rebotando mientras Terry la penetraba una y otra vez, los había hecho explotar con fuerza y rapidez._

 _Asentada entre sus muslos extendidos, con la espalda contra el pecho de él, Candy vago en una nube de saciada plenitud. Sus brazos descansaban a lo largo del borde de la bañera, mientras la rodeaba el abdomen con un abrazo._

— _Olvidé darte las gracias por traerme algo de ropa y el resto de cosas, mientras dormía —murmuró ella perezosamente._

— _No lo hice yo. Fue Paty —la informó, su profunda voz sonó cansada, soñolienta._

— _¡Ah Dios mío, Paty! ¡Me olvidé de Paty! —Candice luchó por sentarse, un gesto inútil ya que los brazos de terrence la apretaban como bandas de acero a su alrededor._

— _Relájate, sabe dónde estás. —Se inclinó para acariciarla el hombro con la boca—. La llamé mientras dormías. Trajo tus cosas y hasta subió para verte, pero estabas tan profundamente dormida que no quiso despertarte. —Con esta explicación, Candice se tranquilizó, relajándose en sus brazos—. Puedes llamarla por la mañana. —Su cálido aliento recorrió su cuello y hombro, causando un pequeño temblor. Su lengua comenzó un lento recorrido sobre las pequeñas heridas causadas por sus incisivos al morderla—. ¿Te dolió? —preguntó suavemente, examinando las heridas con una combinación de orgullo y pena. Orgullo por el hecho de que llevaba su marca y pena por el daño que la había infligido._

 _Ella se estremeció bajo las pasadas solícitas de su lengua._

— _Mmmmm, no —suspiró—. Si no paras con esto, voy a necesitar esa lengua ingeniosa en otros lugares. Y pronto._

— _Estaré más que feliz de amoldarme a tus necesidades, dulzura —contestó ardorosamente._

 _Elevó las manos para acariciarle la cabeza, al tiempo que enterraba los dedos en la sedosa masa de su pelo y sujetándolo de manera más firme, tiró._

— _Ow, ¿por qué hiciste eso?_

 _Se alejó con el ceño fruncido y ella le dejó ir._

— _No es momento de jugar, no hasta que me contestes a unas cuantas preguntas —declaró decidida._

— _Vale —refunfuñó haciendo un mohín mientras frotaba su dolorido cuero cabelludo—. Mientras pueda mantener mi pelo sobre la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría ser un alfa si estuviera calvo? Se reirían de la manada._

— _Ah, eres un niño grande —se mofó ella. Luego se dio la vuelta, levantándose sobre sus rodillas para enfrentarlo. Acunando su cabeza entre las manos le acarició desde la boca hasta el pelo, colocando pequeños y solícitos besos sobre su maltratado cuero cabelludo. Sus manos vagaron hasta llegar a sus mejillas, elevan-do su cara hacia la suya. Repentinas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos._

— _Oye, solo estaba bromeando, no me hiciste daño —la calmó Terry._

— _Te golpeé. —Su aliento estaba atrapado en su garganta—- Antes, no creí en ti y te golpeé. Lo siento tanto, Terry. ¿Podrás perdonarme?_

 _Terry la acerco, la sensación de su carne desnuda todavía húmeda contra la suya le hizo querer gemir._

— _No hay nada que perdonar, amor. Fue solo la impresión. Sé que no quisiste hacerlo. —Frotó su espalda, bajando con una caricia, hasta la firme curva de su nalga—. Además, estamos empatados. Yo también te golpeé._

 _Ella retrocedió._

— _¿Quieres decir cuando tú, cuando estábamos…? —Un sonrojo acalorado impregnó sus mejillas._

 _Terrence asintió, con una sonrisa sardónica en sus labios._

— _Eso fue… vaya._

 _Ella dejó caer su cabeza, evitando el contacto de su mirada._

 _La incipiente comprensión encendió sus ojos._

— _Te gustó —declaró él con suficiencia. Inclinó la cabeza para encontrar su mirada—. ¿Le gusta a mi traviesa niña que la zurren? —La ronquera en su voz hizo que su sexo se apretara._

— _¡No, y para ya! —exclamó, cuando se alzó sobre sus pies y caminó fue de la bañera. Una incontrolable excitación apretaba sus entrañas mientras cogía una toalla y comenzaba a secarse enérgicamente._

 _Logan la siguió enseguida. Secándose, se acercó furtivamente a su espalda._

— _Puedo oler tu necesidad, Candice —bromeó._

 _Ella se giró para enfrentarle, haciéndole retroceder; Terrence alzó las manos en son de disculpa, ante las chispas que disparaban sus ojos._

— _¡No tiene ninguna gracia! —gritó, luego giró alejándose y murmurando—: Soy una enferma. —La clara consternación se hizo evidente en su voz._

 _Sin ninguna advertencia, Terrence la levanto en sus brazos, llevándola con largas zancadas hasta el dormitorio. La dejó caer sobre la cama, lanzándose sobre ella a continuación y sujetando su cuerpo sin admitir ningún tipo de protesta._

— _Deja de retorcerte —le pidió. Capturó sus muñecas con una mano, y las subió por encima de su cabeza. Aprisionó la parte inferior entre sus muslos y se elevó sobre ella—. Mírame —la instó._

 _Derrotada, le miró con unos ojos totalmente avergonzados._

 _Una suave sonrisa comprensiva curvaba sus labios._

— _No estás enferma —la consoló—. Es retorcido. Me encanta._

 _Con esta declaración se apretó más contra ella, haciendo que Candice frunciera el ceño._

— _¿Estás seguro? Nunca lo había hecho, ya sabes, algo así. Pero he leído bastante sobre el tema y me estimula, ah. Me hace sentir…_

 _Se removió bajo él._

— _¿Cachonda? —resumió él con una sonrisa._

— _Sí —confesó, plasmando una renuente mueca en sus labios._

— _Fue hermoso —la dijo entusiasmado—. A mi dulce, hermosa, inteligente y atractiva compañera, le gusta ser dominada. —Gruñó ferozmente—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre que soy un alfa? —Inclinando su cabeza, continuó—: Los alfas somos dominantes, está en nuestra naturaleza. —Bajó la cabeza hacia su abdomen jugueteó, lamiendo y mordiéndola hasta que la hizo reír y retorcerse._

 _Poniéndose serio, capturó la mirada de ella con la propia. Un dulce brillo comenzó a extenderse en sus ojos._

— _Hay algo que siempre he deseado probar —admitió._

 _Los ojos de Candice se abrieron con alguna clase de aprehensión, pero por encima de todo dominó la anticipación._

 _¿Qué? —preguntó entre jadeos._

— _Te implica —se explicó—. Tendrías que estar totalmente desnuda, a excepción de una capa y una capucha roja._

 _Candice se deshizo entre risas que fue incapaz de disimular._

— _¡Ay!, venga ya —urgió Terry —. Siempre he querido jugar a ser el lobo feroz._

— _¡No! —Ella siguió riendo._

— _Lo digo en serio, tú y yo solos en los bosques. —Alzó sus cejas con intención lasciva—. Podría ser entretenido. Prometo no comerte… —la intentó engatusar._

 _Perdió totalmente la partida, riéndose a carcajada limpia hasta que las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Logan esperó, aparentando un gesto malhumorado._

— _No lo encuentro tan gracioso —refunfuñó, alzándose y quitándose de en-cima de ella._

 _Candice intento explicarse. Se sentó, lanzando sus brazos para abrazarle._

— _¡Ay!, cariño, no te enfades —le arrulló—. Si esto significa tanto para ti, me lo pensaré. —Agachó la cabeza para tenerle cerca, tratando de llamar su atención—. ¿Te parece bien?_

— _Vale —se quejó él. Sus ojos encontraron los suyos y, mientras una sonrisa lenta y atractiva se formaba en su cara, le guiñó un ojo._

— _¡Tú, rata! —Grito, empujándolo hacia atrás— ¡Solo estabas jugando conmigo!_

 _Terrence cayó sobre la cama, aterrizando de espaldas._

— _Te pillé —se rió—. A propósito, es lobo, no rata. Si fuera rata, sería otro animal._

 _Ella le fulminó con la mirada y dijo con recelo._

— _¿Quieres decir que también hay ratas?_

— _Todo es posible —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. No conocías la existencia de hombres lobos hasta hace unas horas. Nunca hay que poner límite a las posibilidades —la aconsejó—. Es muy imprudente._

 _Estuvo de acuerdo ante su manera de pensar._

— _Hablando de hombres lobo —dijo, dirigiendo otra vez la conversación hacia donde, desde un principio, quería llegar—. Ibas a decirme cómo me vas a convertir._

 _Logan rodó hacia un lado y la miro seriamente._

— _Solo es posible cuando la hembra se aparea en su época fértil y está preparada para concebir un cachorro. —Ante su mirada sobresaltada, se corrigió—: un niño, y no, no tendrías a un pequeño lobo —la tranquilizó—. Los hombres lobo tenemos el sentido del olfato intensificado. Seré capaz de descubrir cuando estás ovulando. Esto provocará la liberación de, por falta de un término mejor, un gen que hay en la saliva. Si nos apareáramos en esas condiciones, mi mordedura te transferiría ese gen y te convertirás en mujer lobo. En caso de que se diera entre una mujer lobo con un macho humano, ella es la que mordería, transformando a su compañero._

 _Se sentó, sujetando las manos de ella entre las suyas._

— _Es una decisión muy importante, Candice. Solo puede ocurrir en ese preciso momento, porque el deseo de crear una nueva vida, juntos demuestra un mutuo compromiso. También es una forma de protección que tienen los hombres lobo, ante las relaciones esporádicas. Permite que tengamos sexo sin que lleguemos a transformar a nuestros amantes, si por casualidad les mordemos durante el sexo. No ocurre siempre. Depende del amante, porque la excitación y la pasión están totalmente vinculadas con el proceso. No es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera. Para nosotros esto significa la culminación de un compromiso. A diferencia de los humanos, nos apareamos de por vida._

— _No quiero quedarme embarazada cada vez que ovule —dijo Candice preocupada._

 _Él sonrió indulgentemente._

— _Eso no va a pasar. Los hombres lobo estamos tan informados sobre los métodos anticonceptivos como cualquier otra persona. Estaremos bien abastecidos de condones —bromeó—. Por lo que sé, parece que cuando seas fértil no seré capaz de mantener las manos lejos de ti. Es posible que te tenga en la cama durante un ciclo entero._

 _Candice enrojeció de placer._

— _No creo que resulte muy duro. —Se inclinó hacia delante para posar un beso sobre sus cálidos y complacientes labios—. Tengo otra pregunta. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y prosiguió—: ¿Qué le impide a un hombre lobo aparearse con una mujer fértil y morderla a pesar de no estar comprometidos?_

— _El aroma —contestó—. Del mismo modo que nuestro sentido del olfato nos conduce a nuestras compañeras, también es quien nos impide aparearnos con una hembra fértil que no sea la nuestra. El olor fértil de nuestra propia compañera es embriagador. Pero el olor de una que no lo es… —arrugó la nariz—… es realmente bastante repugnante. Créeme, lo sé por experiencia de primera mano. ¿Has tratado alguna vez de tener sexo con alguien que huele fatal? —preguntó. Al ver que sacudía negativamente la cabeza la explicó—: Es más o menos imposible conseguir una erección, y mucho menos mantenerla, cuando tu nariz te grita que huyas._

 _Candice se rió entre dientes. Un destello sospechoso se encendió en sus ojos._

— _¿Quieres decir que sabías que yo era tu compañera debido a cómo huelo?_

 _Él se rió._

— _Me preguntaba cuando te darías cuenta. Sí, así lo hice —confesó._

— _¿De qué manera? —preguntó ella tímidamente— ¿Cómo huelo?_

 _Logan cerró los ojos, inhalando, luego exhaló despacio._

— _Cautivador. —Sus ojos apresaron los suyos—. Caliente, dulce, fresco, suculento, como una especia exótica para la cual no hay ningún nombre. —Llevó las manos de ella a sus labios, colocando un beso en cada palma—. Hueles como mi compañera. Sin lugar a dudas. Sin ninguna duda. Solo mía. —Sus ojos brillaron con el fuego interior que comenzaba a encontrar tan estimulante—. ¿Más preguntas? —preguntó suavemente._

 _El corazón de Candice se hinchó con sus palabras, el dolor en su pecho desapareció, dando la bienvenida al calor._

— _Solo una —contestó—. Hasta ahora hemos hecho el amor tres veces, y cada una de ellas te has colocado a mi espalda. ¿Los hombres lobo hacen el amor alguna vez de frente?_

— _Ah, sí —gruñó._

 _Ella se recostó hacia atrás, abriéndose para él._

— _Ven aquí y ámame._

 _Terrence se colocó entre sus muslos, hundiéndose lentamente dentro de su cálida vaina, inundándola._

— _Lo hago, Candy —gimió—Te amo de verdad._

 _Candice miró cariñosamente a su dormida compañera. Su despeinado pelo rubio se derramaba a través de las almohadas sin ton ni son. Un suave sonrojo teñía sus mejillas, y sus labios enrojecidos estaban hinchados y ligeramente entreabiertos, incluso su respiración era suave y pareja. La forma voluptuosa que le había conducido casi a la locura por lujuria la noche pasada, se perfilaba entre las sabanas arrugadas._

 _Había tenido problemas a la hora de mantener sus manos fuera de ella. Cada vez que la amaba solo hacia quererla mucho más. Su miembro revoltoso había permanecido semierecto toda la noche. Aun después de llenarla con su semilla había permanecido sumergido en su cuerpo, dormitando a rachas solo para renacer, duro como una roca, sepultado profundamente en su sexo resbaladizo, caliente. La necesidad de follarla, poseerla, dominarla, de montarla, era como una compulsión sin control._

 _Ella tenía que saber sin ninguna duda que le pertenecía. Que era su alfa y compañero._

 _Dos veces dentro del despacho, una vez en el cuarto de baño, tres veces durante la noche y en la madrugada, y una vez más esta mañana antes de levantarse e irse a la ducha. Habían hecho amor siete veces, no era extraño que ella estuviera exhausta. Logan estaba un poco asombrado, la verdad._

 _Por otra parte, se sentía revigorizado, renovado. ¡Su compañera! Su mera presencia le maravillaba y le hacía feliz. Estaba empezando un nuevo capítulo en su vida y esperaba con anticipación cada página, cada frase._

 _Apoyándose, inspiró el caliente perfume hipnótico, posó un casto beso en su mejilla que hizo que Candice se agitara, hablando entre dientes._

— _Otra vez no, estoy muy cansada._

— _Shh, duerme, cariño —susurró él. Enderezándose, colocó bien la colcha alrededor de su cuerpo y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras. Te amo de verdad de la buena._


End file.
